


i talked to you as if we knew each other

by bananaseok, seokminstars (bananaseok)



Series: The Hello Trio [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Film Producing Major!Seungkwan, Performance Arts Major!Mingyu, Performance Arts Major!Wonwoo, he is a lamp post, just his mingoo self, mentions of jin, mingyu is just mingyu, mingyu likes to lapslock, photographer!reader, seungkwan is Gay for vernon but what's new, vernon is also Gay for seungkwan can i make it any more obvious, wonwoo im sorry you deserve a better character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaseok/pseuds/bananaseok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaseok/pseuds/seokminstars
Summary: Who thought omegle could be so useful?previously titled as Hello





	1. Hello

“You should try this New Group thing, that one of the computer majors did.” Sunmi said from her bed.

“What the hell is a New Group?” You rolled your eyes.

“It’s like Omegle but it limits the coverage to the students in our university.” She said with a giggle. “I met a guy here. I haven’t met him but I like his personality.”

“Have you ever heard of stranger danger?” You snapped. She ran to your bed, plopping with her stomach down.

“Just try it! You’ll just chat with strangers, nothing wrong with that!” She whined as she shook your bed. "Look, we're texting." She showed your her phone and her flirty texts with this guy named Minhyuk. "Come on! Try it."

"No."

"Fuck you!" She grabbed your phone and held your hand hostage so she can open it. You tried kicking her but she was so strong. "Here." 

 

 **Department** : Design and Arts

 

"What are your interests?" She asked.

"Studying."

 

 **Interest/s** (can indicate as much): Studying

 

"What the fuck? I'm scratching this off. Who the fuck wants to talk about studying?!" She practically yelled at you and you felt defeated but not because of that, it was because of frustration. Sunmi could be a despicable little shit sometimes.

 

 **Department** : Design and Arts

 **Interest/s** (can indicate as much): Friends, Dramas, Music, Cheese in the Trap

 

**_Submit._ **

**_Connecting._ **

**_You are now connected to a stranger. Say hi!_ **

 

 

"I'll leave this up to you. Do good!" "She literally threw your phone at you.

“Fucking fine!” You groaned out of frustration, dropping down your book and highlighter. “Leave me alone now, okay?”

She giggled and quickly ran back to her bed. You were stupid enough to follow her command (or request, whatever) so you grabbed your laptop and went to that site.

 

_**Common Interest/s** : Friends_

**Stranger** : 19, Music, Gay as fuck

 **You** : 19, Fine Arts, Straight..?

 

**_Stranger has disconnected._ **

**_-_ **

_**Looking for strangers to chat with you.** _

_**You are now connected to a stranger. Say hi!** _

__

 

_**Common Interest/s** : Friends, Dramas_

**Stranger** : 20, Psychology, Bi

 **You** : 19, Fine Arts, Straight

 **Stranger** : Are you sure?

 **Stranger** : Maybe if you got a piece of me you’ll change your mind ;)

 **You** : I’m really just looking for a friend, though

_**Stranger has disconnected.** _

“Well fuck, Sunmi.” You muttered under your breath. She probably didn’t hear it. That or she just chose to ignore you.

You were about to disconnect and just carry on with your handouts, but it automatically connected.

 

_**Common Interest/s** : Friends, Dramas, Cheese in the Trap_

**Stranger** : 20, Performing Arts, M

 

You sighed and thought of disconnecting. This chat roulette has started to question your credibility on socializing. You only thought you were bad socializing in real life. How bad should a person have to be to be this bad at socializing?

You hovered your finger at the disconnect button but then you look at your handouts and felt a little pang of laziness. The handouts were boring anyway. Fuck it.

 

 **You** : 19, Fine Arts, F

 **Stranger** : finally

 **Stranger** : why are you in omegle??

 **Stranger** : i mean new group

 **You** : I was forced to be here and got the hang of it. I love meeting new people.

 **You** : Such exciting times.

 **Stranger** : me too!

 

Okay, this performing arts major doesn’t know what sarcasm is. Tragic.

**You** : I mean.

 **You** : I was kidding.

 **Stranger** : o

 **You** : Why are you here?

 **Stranger** : im having an existential crisis.

 **Stranger** : my new roommate is so loud.

 **You** : What does that have to do with omegle?

 **You** : I mean new group.

 **Stranger** : im pretending to be busy so he won’t include me in his little monologue

 **You** : Oh.

 **You** : I’m your life saver then.

 **Stranger** : hahaha yeah

 **You** : New roommates are the worst.

 **You** : When did he move in?

 **Stranger** : i moved in

 **Stranger** : lately

 **Stranger** : he’s really nice but he complains a lot

 **Stranger** : but he’s funny

 **Stranger** : i need fun in my life

 **Stranger** : nothing ever goes right

 **Stranger** : just left

And though it was probably the stupidest, most redundant thing you’ve heard, you lightly laughed, careful for Sunmi not to hear it.

**You** : Life’s tough.

 **Stranger** : yeah

 **Stranger** : especially when your parents break up and all you have is your cousin to support you

 

You felt guilty although it wasn’t your fault that he ended up that way. It was almost as if you have experienced it.

**You** : I’m sorry.

 **Stranger** : sorry for over sharing too hahaha

 **Stranger** : so, cheese in the trap

 

You almost forgot about that your common interest with this stranger is a drama called Cheese in the Trap. Suddenly, you got intrigued because of that (and partly because he is a lapslock-er, something that kind of bothered you because you thought adults should use proper capitalization.)

**You** : Did you like the drama?

 **Stranger** : yeah. i was actually looking for someone to discuss that with me.

 **Stranger** : but i can’t find anyone because it was too boring for them apparently.

 **You** : It is not boring!

 **Stranger** : RIGHT

 

Oh, he can use caps.

 

 **Stranger** : unpopular opinion, sol should have just ended up with in ho.

Your eyes fluttered in delight for you were also a Sol x In Ho shipper when you were watching the drama. You held a grudge at the director (or the manhwa writer) at how they did the characters so dirty. Up until now, you still have a bad taste in your mouth towards them.

**You** : Ah!

 **You** : I agree with you so much. In Ho deserves more than what Jung had with Sol.

 **Stranger** : jung was great but he was so :/// in ho could have treated her better

**You** : I know. Lol.

 **You** : The people could be right under your nose and still you can’t see it because of the person you’re focused on.

 

 **Stranger** : hahahaaa

 **Stranger** : you have something going on in your life?

 

You squinted your eyes a little bit. From a sitting position, you lied down to get more comfortable.

**You** : I don’t. Lol.

 **Stranger** : oh come on!

 **Stranger** : i shared something.

 **Stranger** : you should too even just a bit.

 

You chuckled to yourself and pondered about what you were thunking of. You were thinking about how unsatisfied and unhappy you are with your current life. Everything just seemed boring and unsatisfying for you. It has been quite a while since you last laughed out loud.

**You** : It’s just that I haven’t been happy for quite some time now.

 **Stranger** : and why is that?

 **You** : It’s a boyfriend-girlfriend thing. It’s very boring.

 **You** : You don’t want to know.

 **Stranger** : this stranger is all ears

 **You** : Lol. Okay.

 **You** : I don’t know. I love him but we’re not really happy.

 **Stranger** : then why are you with him?

 **Stranger** : when you can just leave

 **You** : I love him, though?

 **You** : I told you it’s boring. And also stupid.

 **Stranger** : it’s fine

 **Stranger** : a word advice from a stranger who you will never probably meet

 **Stranger** : if it doesn’t make you happy then it’s not for you

 **Stranger** : the world is out there for you to explore

 **Stranger** : never limit yourself

 

You found yourself smiling at the stranger’s advice. It was a shallow advice but it made sense for you.

**You** : Thank you, Mr. Lapslock. That means a lot.

 **Stranger** : mr. mingyu, not mr. lapslock. hahaha

 **Stranger** : also, nothing wrong with lapslock.

 

You resorted to telling him your name but not the full one since he only did tell you his name, not his full name. You snorted at how weird this was but you didn’t feel like t was wrong. It somehow felt right and relaxing. Maybe this omegle wasn’t bad after all. New Group.

**You** : Alright. I’ll go now, Mingyu. It was a nice talk.

 **You** : I have to go back to studying.

 **Stranger** : yeah it was nice meeting someone who likes in ho more than jung.

 **Stranger** : thank you. and me too. i think my roommate piped down.

 **You** : Bye, Mingyu. Good luck with your roommate.

 **Stranger** : good luck with your boyfriend. and your studies. hahhaa

****

**_You_ ** _**have** **disconnected**._

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Sunmi, I’m going now.” You grabbed your jacket and your bag, and bid good bye to Sunmi before heading out to school. It wasn’t that cold but the breeze was chilly, the kind of weather you prefer.

You stopped by at the bus stop to wait for your friend. University wasn’t really a bus away, it’s just a 5 minute walk, but the bus stop was where you and your friend would meet half way to go to university together. After a good two or three minutes, he was already there.

“I really have the pavement when it’s this kind of weather.” He complained right away when he reached you.

You chuckled. “Stop complaining, yeah? Good morning to you, too, Seungkwan.”

“Ah, you know me! I easily get agitated.” He scratched his head and lightly stomped his feet. You lightly laughed as he looked like a hotdog in a bun with his thick coat hugging him.

The both of you walked your way to university, stopping by at a café to buy coffee and breakfast since your classes start at 8 AM and won’t end until 3 in the afternoon.

Seungkwan has been your friend since middle school. Just like you, he was born in the same year as you and you both share the same interest in arts. He likes directing, so he majored in Production Design while you majored in Photography. You both like art so it was easy for the both of you to understand each other.

“There’s Wonwoo-hyung.” He pointed at your 10 o’clock, and you saw Wonwoo walking towards you. He was wearing a colorful striped sweater under a black leather jacket.

“I thought I was going to buy you breakfast when you get here.” He put on a light pout. You looked at his hand you saw a packed sandwich and a tetra pack of apple juice.

You laughed. “Are you giving that to my 3 year old self?” You nudged his waist and he groaned playfully.

“Always a loving girlfriend.” He playfully rolled his eyes then turned to Seungkwan. “Do you want this?” Seungkwan happily accepted the sandwich.

You have known Wonwoo since high school. You were a sophomore then and he was a senior. You met through the school’s theatre play. He was one of the students that played the lead role, and you were the ones in charge of the props and taking photos. That one time where you were cutting out little stars and the cutter wounded you, he was the one to treat your finger and that was eventually how you two got to know each other. You both started dating when you were a senior in high school and he was a sophomore in college.

Wonwoo was one of the people who looked like he doesn’t give a damn about anything but inside, he’s really caring, funny, and sensible. You saw that when you two got closer when you were younger that’s why you liked him. You weren’t sure if it was about the time, but somehow, the feelings between you wasn’t like before anymore. It seems as if you two have grown tired of each other. You have always thought about it but the times you were happy together, whether if it happened months ago or hours ago, made you doubt that bad feeling. You just think about the fact that feelings switch back and forth, but you two would always come back to each other.

“I’ll get going now. Visualization starts in ten 10 minutes.” You told Wonwoo.

He nodded. “I’ll catch you later. Wanna tag along, Kwannie?”

“I’m the best third wheel in the whole world, of course I’ll be there!” Seungkwan (sarcastically) cheered while taking a bite at the sandwich Wonwoo gave him.

Wonwoo kissed you on the cheek before you both parted.

“My new roommate’s pretty cool.” Seungkwan said when you both were at the back of the classroom, at the last two computers. The professor was giving lectures about lighting but you two began to play a game of virtual chess out of boredom.

“That’s not a complaint, right?” He squinted his eyes at you and you smirked.

“It’s not. He’s cool because he looks like a model. I thought I was gay for a second.” He scrunched a little bit when your horse stood a little bit closer yo his queen.

“Are you not? Like, for that guy Vernon from the Dentistry Department?”

“Fuck you. I just said that even men will go down on him.” He rolled his eyes.

✿

Wonwoo knocked at your door around 6, just in time. You rode his car, a pearl white jeep grand cherokee, and were ready to pick up Seungkwan next. Half way through the whole drive to Seungkwan’s dorm, he called you.

“You go to the restaurant first. I’ll just come after.” Seungkwan said with a voice that sounded like he’s panting.

“What happened?” You asked almost frantically.

“My roommate and I are having a crisis.” He said with a shaky voice. “The fire from the stove was too high and the smoke alarm went off.”

“A-are you calling me in the middle of a sprinkler outbreak?!” You screeched.

“Well, yeah?!” He said. “Just go with hyung, I’ll come after this is done. The best third wheel never bails!” He hung up.

“What is it?” Wonwoo asked, concern evident in his voice.

You sighed. “Seungkwan said he’ll come a little later, no need to pick him up.”

“But we’re almost there.” Wonwoo said stiffly. You looked at him and he looked at little bit pissed, and you sensed that he really was.

“Wonwoo.” You called out his name and he looked at you. His eyes were cold and his expression is stiff. You resorted to holding his has band that rested on the gear shift and he softened up, intertwining his hand with yours, too.

“Let’s just go, okay?” You said softly. “This date won’t go wrong.”

He nodded and proceeded to drive. He didn’t smile all throughout, but you did your best to make him smile: telling him ridiculous stories of you or him when you were in high school, or singing a song for him which gladly did the trick.

Wonwoo’s temper is short especially to other people. It’s not like Seungkwan is “another person” to him, it’s just that he hates constant change of plans. His temper could always be so short but ever since you came, he learned the art of controlling it. It was like you added another span meter to his temper.

“You’re my anchor.” He said once when he realized that his temper got better.

✿

You arrived at Myeongdong. The crowd was insane, the streets and the food stalls were all packed. Wonwoo and you looked for Soonyoung mom’s food stall, in which where she sells the best dakgangjeong, and makes the best side dishes, according to Chan himself.

You found the stall because you heard a faint scream of your name from afar. It was Soonyoung jumping up to be seen, waving his hands.

“Oh! There he is.” You tugged Wonwoo’s hand and he followed you towards the stall. Soonyoung already had a table prepared for you when you came there.

“Where’s Seungkwan?” He asked.

“He’ll be here in a while.” You answered as you take a seat next to Wonwoo. He greeted Wonwoo, too. They knew each other since they were in the same year and basically you all came from the same school. Soonyoung in from the Computer Science department. His major is web developing. He aspires to be the greatest hacker someday. He wants to hack the American Government and expose the deepest darkest secrets of Area 51.

Soonyoung ordered for you, giving you the best dishes that his mom made (basically everything in the menu) and you happily ate with him and Wonwoo. It wasn’t long enough until Seungkwan came along with another person who was mad taller than anybody in Myeongdong. He was like a lamp post but a good looking lamp post. He and Seungkwan’s hair were wet, making the sprinkler incident a legit story.

“Hey! This is Mingyu-hyung, my new roommate.” Seungkwan introduced the Mingyu human to all of you, making you shake hands. “That’s Soonyoung-hyung from the Information Technology department, and this is W—“

“Wonwoo-hyung!” Mingyu chirped. You looked at Wonwoo with curiosity and you could see he was smiling—something he never does with strangers. They even did a bro-hug.

“You know each other?” Seungkwan asked with a little frown. They both sat across you and Wonwoo.

Wonwoo nodded. “He’s from my department, too!”

“Small world.” You said, very happy to see Wonwoo smiling.

“And Mingyu-hyung, this is his girlfriend and my best friend.” Seungkwan introduced you and you saw how Mingyu’s brows shot up a little when he heard your name.

“Which department?” Mingyu asked, lightly cocking a brow.

“From the Arts and Design, too. Photography major.” Seungkwan answered, making Mingyu hum and nod his head in satisfaction from the answer. “You know her?”

Mingyu shook his head. “Familiar, I guess. Maybe Wonwoo-hyung had told me about her.”

“I did?” Wonwoo tilted his head.

“I don’t know?” Mingyu chuckled and you all laugh except for you. You laughed nervously as you tried to connect some dots. Mingyu’s name was kind of familiar. You must have heard it somewhere. Maybe from your department because girls would gush about the good looking guys from the Performing Arts department, or maybe he’s really a model that you saw at some point while scrolling through instagram or maybe—

Oh. _OH_. Mingyu. _Mingyu_. Mr. Lapslock from that night you went to New Group because of Sunmi. Oh.

Your face flushed in the middle of eating and conversing with each other. It made sense to you. Mingyu told you that his new roommate was funny but complains a lot. Seungkwan complains a lot and has a new roommate. Oh. What kind of world is this and why is it so small?

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo whispered to you. You looked up at him and asked why. “Nothing. Just thought you were flinching a bit. Are you cold?”

“A little.” You mumbled and he took off his jacket and placed it on your shoulder and you felt warm. You smiled at him and then you took a glance at Mingyu who was looking at you with a smug face. You sensed that he already knew that you knew it was him, and you were right because he nodded a little before smirking and turning away.

He didn’t put you in an uncomfortable state. You just really felt the need to hide yourself under Wonwoo’s coat so he couldn’t see you flushed red out of embarrassment. Mingyu was cool while talking to Seungkwan and Wonwoo. He even managed to be friends with Soonyoung right away. He was an extrovert unlike Wonwoo but they seemed to click, just like they knew each other for a long time.

✿

Dinner ended when the stall was about to close. You said good bye to Soonyoung while the four of you walked around to find something to munch on while wasting time.

You passed by at a photography and video supply to look for some additional equipment while the boys wandered off somewhere you don’t know. You were slightly offended because you thought Wonwoo would go with you but he chose Mingyu and Seungkwan over you. Cool.

You were walking around every aisle, trying to find an equipment you don’t have, or an accessory for your camera you can upgrade to when someone tapped your shoulder. You flinched at the contact but you froze when you saw that it was Mingyu.

“Jesus, don’t scare me like that!” You whisper shouted, scowling at him but then reverted your attention back to the lenses.

“Sorry.” He said along with a chuckle. “You know me right?”

“I don’t.” You quickly answered, not sparing him a glance.

He laughed. “Even if you flinched a couple of seconds at the mention of my name?”

You lightly sighed. “What does it matter to you anyway, Mr. Mingyu?”

“Nothing. I told you I like meeting new people, and it seems like I met the Sol-In Ho shipper that I met on Ne—“

“Shh!” You shushed him, hitting him on his stomach. “Shut up.”

He stifled a laugh. He keeps on laughing! He clenched his stomach as he said, “What did you do that for?!”

You looked around like a hawk looking for a predator then looked up at him after. “Wonwoo doesn’t know about that New Group thing. And neither does Seungkwan.”

“Oh, I see.” He chuckled. “Well then, this must be our secret. Does that make us friends?”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night.” You sighed.

“Wonwoo-hyung is your boyfriend. What a really, _really_ small world.” He said with a playful tone as he followed you around the store. “You both seem very happy to me.”

“Very.” You muttered.

Mingyu shook his head. “You said you both were unhappy with each other, but it doesn’t seem like it.”

“He’s an acting major.” You said.

“So am I. Makes sense.” He mumbled.

“Look, Mingyu.” You stopped your tracks to face him which made your neck sore a bit from constantly looking up at him. “Can we forget that New Group thing? I wasn’t thinking of what I was saying.”

“Even the Sol-In Ho?” He put on a fake pout.

You shook your head. “I’m a full pledged Sol-In Ho shipper.”

“Fine.” He huffed. “But there’s just this feeling that I have that you both may look couple-y on the outside but deep inside, you both are a wreck.”

“Mingyu.”

“Yeah?”

“Fucking drop it, okay?” You went out of the store with him trailing after you. Wonwoo and Seungkwan were already outside and they were holding beef skewers. They handed one for you and Mingyu.

“We were looking everywhere for you. Mingyu’s got a good eye.” Wonwoo wrapped an arm around your shoulder, asking you if you were still cold in which you muttered a no to him.

“My gut feeling tends to be right most of the time.” Mingyu replied like it was an innuendo or something.

✿

A few days have passed since you met Mingyu. You told Sunmi about it, and she was proud that your socializing skills gained 1000 points. She was even more ecstatic when you showed her a group picture of you, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Seungkwan and Mingyu that you took that night when you hung out. She was really happy. And as for you?

Yeah, it was nice meeting him because he turned out to be nicer than expected. He was the opposite of how he looks like. He looks serious when he’s not speaking but in the moment he opens his mouth, he’s an annoying little pesky lamp post who likes to tease you. Especially about Wonwoo when he’s not around.

“You look like you’re out of love. Cover it up a little more!” He said one time and he would give you acting lessons on how to look like you’re in love. You would always swat his stomach and he would groan in pain.

Over time, whenever you and Wonwoo would fight over little things, Mingyu would always be the one to initiate that the two of you make up. Of course, Seungkwan is always there to complain about you two always fighting but it’s a way to let you and Wonwoo know that the fight was petty and that you two should make up.

Mingyu joined your semi-circle (most likely it’s a triangle now) of friends with Seungkwan. Mingyu had met so many people over the time he transferred schools but “Nothing beats Seungkwan. I like Seungkwan.” was what he said. Maybe stranger danger wasn’t a real thing after all.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Keep walking!” You yelled at Wonwoo who was casually strolling with you in the park. You carried your camera along because you wanted to shoot him as an addition to his growing portfolio. Wonwoo was a great actor ever since then, and he keeps getting better, and you couldn’t be prouder.

“What are you doing?” He asked, looking back at you. It made you smile because the shot was so good, and the upcoming autumn made it even better.

“Nothing.” You said and stopped recording the video to catch up to him.

“It’s been a while since we walked here.” He said under his breath, taking your hand to intertwine with his.

“What do you mean? We always go here.” You chuckled.

“I mean without Kwannie.” He took a deep breath. “It’s peaceful when he’s not around.”

“What do you mean by that?” You sounded flabbergasted when you said those words, which you were by the way. Wonwoo’s words got you the impression that he was implying that Seungkwan was annoying. He didn’t directly say it, but it sounded just like that.

“I’m just saying that he could be annoying sometimes. He complains a lot.” He shrugged like it was nothing. “Why do you seem offended? Are you Seungkwan?”

“No.” You muttered. “But we’re friends and whatever hurtful words he receives is hurtful to me, too.”

“You’re so sensitive.” He snapped and you quickly let go of his hand, scowling at him. “Come on, you’re being petty!”

“Whatever, Wonwoo.” You rolled your eyes and trailed off ahead of him although you know he’s going to catch up on you. He kept calling your name until he ran towards you, tugging your hand.

“It’s not like that, baby.” He said.

“Stop running your mouth, Wonwoo.” You said through gritted teeth. “You can leave me alone.”

“Bu—I’ll text you later.” He sighed in defeat and you stormed off to where your feet took you—to Seungkwan’s dorm. You didn’t want to tell Seungkwan about what why you and Wonwoo fought, you just wanted to come to him because he comforts you the best even if it was just another petty fight.

When you got there, you didn’t dare knock, you just stormed inside their room only to find that Seungkwan wasn’t there, it was just Mingyu on his bed, reading a handout that is probably a script or something.

“Where’s Seungkwan?” You said with a slightly shaky voice.

Mingyu looked up at you with wonder in his eyes. He examined your face for a while before bolting up from the bed and asking what happened to you and why were you about to cry.

“Nothing.” You grumbled, going to Seungkwan’s bed and crashing down there. Mingyu followed you, sitting at the edge of the bed.

“You and hyung fought?” And with that, you glared at him but not the mad kind of glare. It was just because he was surprisingly right.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked but you just shook your head. He sighed. “Alright. Have your fun moping around on your own.” He stood up from bed, quick to go back to his own.

When you saw Mingyu was already nonchalant, you grumbled and sat up on the bed. “He said I was petty.” You muttered but he heard you. He looked up at you and furrowed his brows. He can’t believe it. He’ll never tell you but in behalf of you, he was offended.

“He did?” You nodded and he scoffed. He stood up to sit with you on the bed. “Aren’t you?” He teased with a smirk.

You grabbed a pillow and hit him. “You’re not fucking helping, you jerk!”

“I’m kidding!” He rubbed his arm while giggling. “He told you you’re petty because...?”

“Because he said Seungkwan is annoying.” You grumbled, playing with the pillow (or rather hitting it). You sighed. “I know it has nothing to do with me but Seungkwan is like my little brother and he looks up to Wonwoo and for him to say that hurts me, too.”

Mingyu hummed and took the pillow from you before you could murder it. “Listen. You’re not petty. I don’t think you are. And your argument is valid.”

“You think?” You looked up at him with a pout.

He nodded. “I mean, if I were you I’d get mad, too.”

“Thanks.”

“But.” He motioned a wait signal. “You should have just talked to him instead of walking out. Don’t let the fight grow, okay?” You nodded and mumbled a thanks. “Is that yours?” He pointed to your camera and you nodded to which he asked if he could take a look.

“Your shots are good!” He said like a little kid watching his favorite super hero use his favorite super power. “Wow, these are all Wonwoo-hyung. And Seungkwan. And Soonyoung. And you—oh, that’s me!”

You frowned and recalled the last time you took a picture of him, and you remembered that you took it from the first time you met. The night was bright at Myeongdong then, and his smile was bright as well so you took a couple of photos.

“Can you send these to me?” He asked. “You can put a watermark. It’s yours.”

You nodded eagerly. “Sure! Add it to your portfolio as well. I do that to Wonwoo. I take shots of him so he could add something to his portfolio.”

Mingyu beamed a smile at you, a delighted smile, and a pleased smile. “You’d do that for me?”

You nodded again. “I’d add it to my portfolio as well.”

“Amaz—“ Mingyu was cut off by your phone ringing. It was Wonwoo. You hesitated to answer it but Mingyu nudged you.

“Yes?” You answered.

“Please talk to me.” Wonwoo said, and even though his voice was deep, it was full of sincerity. “Where are you?”

Does he want to know that you’re at Seungkwan and Mingyu’s dorm? Does he want to know that you’re all alone with Mingyu?

“Nowhere.”

He sighed. “Come on. I’ll pick you up and we can talk. I’m really sorry.”

“You know that was so insensitive of you, Wonwoo.”

“I know. And I’m really sorry. I know how much Seungkwan means to you. But you mean a lot to me, too. I guess I really just missed being alone with you. It’s been quite a while.” His voice shook and you stupidly felt guilty for running away. It wasn’t your fault but why the hell do you feel guilty?

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.”

“You know I love you.”

“Yeah.” You sighed. “Pick me up at the bus stop in 5.”

“Great!” You hung up and turned to Mingyu who was making gagging sounds. You laughed a bit.

“I gotta go.” You shrugged. “Thanks for taking me in, Gyu. I’ll send the shots later after I edit them!”

“Alright.” He led you to the door. “Take care.”

“I will.” You smiled at him before taking off.

✿

You sent the shots to Mingyu via email that night after you and Wonwoo had a talk. He took you to the movies and walked around for a while before he sent you off to your dorm.

You adjusted the saturation, the contrast, the color balance of the photos before sending it to Mingyu.

 

 

**_These are the photos. I sent you the original as well, and versions of the photos with different touch ups. Let me know which version you liked._ **

 

 

You were hesitant to send Mingyu the first batch of pictures you edited because you thought they weren’t good enough so you resorted to editing three more versions. You felt the need to impress him since it was the first time you’re showing your skills to him although you weren’t really that kind of person.

 

_these are all great! i you have so much skill in you. also, you don’t have to be formal. we’re just two friends exchanging photos._

 

**_That is literally how I type. Don’t mind it, Mr. Lapslock._ **

 

_so how are you and hyung?_

 

**_We’re okay now. We apologized. Thanks for asking, Gyu._ **

✿

For your photography class, you were tasked to capture any subject you want. It was easy, really. You were just going to capture something that you really adore or your prized possession for a whole week. You didn’t really get the point at first, but you realized that it was because it was to test of how you value something so much.

You asked Wonwoo to be your main subject for the whole project and he gladly agreed. With each passing day, you took videos and pictures of him with whatever you would do together, from meeting up in the morning, him driving you home, eating dinner, or really just him standing on the street. Every week when you would submit the photos to your professor for checking, she would complement you, saying,

“I could see the deep adoration in your pictures. He looks at you with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. You should keep it up with the beautiful adjustments and settings. And you two both.”

But midway through the whole project, with no idea as to what happened, she commented,

“It’s becoming kind of uninteresting.” She said with a disappointed sigh. “Are you both fighting or something?”

You weren’t. And you wondered what was wrong, or maybe you were just stressed with all the submissions coming up that week. Wonwoo had tons of callbacks and practicals that week. Thankfully, by the end of the month, you managed to get an A- from your professor.

✿

 **Mingyu:**  
can you help me

 **You** :   
With what?

 **Mingyu:**  
i need a friend

 **You** :   
Go ask Seungkwan? Or that Minghao guy, the dance major.

 **Mingyu:**  
rude but minghao has dance practice, and seungkwan is with that vernon guy

 **You** :   
Oh.

 **You** :   
Vernon?

 **You** :   
From the Dentistry Department?

 **You** :   
Okay. Let’s meet.

✿

You met Mingyu at a café. You both ordered different cakes just to pass the time while conversing about Seungkwan that started to hang out with Vernon that’s why he has been MIA. But somehow, you felt like that wasn’t all Mingyu wanted to talk about. He did say he needed a friend.

“Do you have a problem or something?” You asked and you saw Mingyu frown.

“What did I do now?!” He raised his voice and you were puzzled. You figured out that you sounded rude from your question previously.

You laughed. “No! I mean, you said you needed a friend.”

“Oh, yeah.” He came back to his senses and relaxed. “I.. I don’t know. I miss my mom.” He sank from his seat.

“If you don’t mind me asking, who helps you study aside from your work?” You asked carefully.

“Seokjin-hyung, my cousin.”

You paused then gasped after a while. “You mean the Kim Seokjin?”

You were astounded that he’s connected to Seokjin. Seokjin was an alumnus from Seoul National, too, but he was a memorable one. His acting was splendid, and he was the nicest people ever. Also, he was the most handsome man ever. He works as a professor in the Performance Arts department that’s why you know him, and he is an actor. Girls gush over him you might or might not have too. (Sorry Wonwoo).

But you realized that it makes sense that Mingyu and Seokjin are cousins because of that face. They were both handsome and could be models.

“You’re not one of the girls who gave him their underwear, right?” Mingyu looked at you suspiciously.

“Jesus, that happened?!” You frowned, disgusted.

Mingyu nodded, laughing, but after a while he turned serious again. He went on about how he misses his mom and his little sister who went with her mom. He said his dad was mean, and that he cheated on his mom. Seokjin was the closest relative he has. They grew up together although he lives in Anyang, and Seokjin lives in Gwacheon, and despite their fiveyear age gap.

Mingyu looked sad and it wasn’t like him to be like that. He was always laughing, and always so mischievous, so to see another side of him while he was telling his monologue was like opening a new book. It was unfamiliar, yet intriguing.

He came back to his own self after switching the subject. As usual he teased you about Wonwoo (which didn’t surprise and didn’t annoy you, surprisingly. you were finally used to it.).

“Do you want to take a walk?” He asked you. You agreed because you felt stuffed from the cakes you have eaten, you needed a walk.

“Where are we going?” You asked.

“I don’t know? Myeongdong?” He shrugged but then his face lit up. “Ah! Let’s go to Anyang!”

“You’re kidding.”

“No, we’ll just take the bus.” He said like it was the easiest, and most hassle-free thing in the whole world. Mingyu dragged you to the bus station without you knowing because you were too distracted complaining about how you love spontaneity but not that kind of spontaneity.

“Just come with me. I got you.” He beamed a smile and you weren’t sure if you’re going to be happy or nervous about this plan, especially when Wonwoo doesn’t know.

✿

You arrived at Anyang in just a couple of minutes from the bus ride. You have been there once or twice, but you really can’t recall anything.

Mingyu had convinced you to take a walk at this art park where there were dogs being walked, and good ice cream that was sold near a lake. It was worth all the walk since the dogs were kind and cute that you almost cried in the middle of petting them. The ice cream was also good! It was a 32-centimeter ice cream that you and Mingyu shared. It was chocolate flavored and it had dusts of graham crackers.

All throughout the walk, you were unknowingly taking pictures of everything. It was as if that it’s a mannerism of you to pick up the camera and capture everything that caught your eye. You also didn’t realize that your camera was filled with Mingyu whether it was his back view, side profile, or just him messing around.

You stopped taking pictures of him when he looked back. You have to admit that you were quite embarrassed that he saw you capturing him, but the last picture was beautiful—he was looking from behind with a straight face, but it showed an emotion, you just don’t know what it was but it was a positive emotion. Anyone who could see the picture would know that Mingyu was happy at that time.

“Walk beside me, you might get lost.” He said, smiling and motioning you to come forward. You put your camera away and caught up to him.

“You have long legs.” You said as if it wasn’t obvious. “Your one step is equal to my three steps.”

And to that he laughed but he got cut off when he picked up a call. “Oh, hyung! Yeah she’s with me... We’re in Anyang... No...” Mingyu then turned to you. “Why aren’t you answering your phone?” He asked.

You quickly fished your phone from your bag and saw that you ran out of battery.

“Her phone’s out of battery..” He laughed nervously. “I’ll take her to you, don’t worry. I’m sorry.”

Somehow, Mingyu’s mood dropped by the time he hung up. “Please don’t kill me.” He said with a face so worried that he began to see his own life flash before his eyes.

“What?” You asked.

“I... Let’s just talk in the bus.” He said, grabbing your hand to drag you at the bus stop. He was fidgety while waiting for the bus. You have never seen him like this—sweating, feet twitching, and him playing with his fingers. Even when you rode the bus, he still fidgeted.

“Gyu, calm down.” You told him. “What happened?”

“Well.. Wonwoo hyung is kind of mad..” He said slowly. He expected you to get worried or mad, too, but your facial expression didn’t even change. He gulped. “...Aren’t you going to say something?”

You shrugged. “What’s he so mad for?”

He shrugged, too. “I don’t know. I said I’m taking you to him.”

“Okay.”

You were nonchalant about the situation and Mingyu was worried about that, but as much as he was, you were, too. You don’t know why you were nonchalant while your boyfriend was getting furious from another city.

✿

Wonwoo stood at the front door of Mingyu’s dorm. He was leaning against the lamp post with his arms crossed. When he saw the two of you arrive, he wasn’t really quite happy.

“Where have you been?” He asked with a frown.

“I took her to Anyang..” Mingyu answered. Though he was taller than Wonwoo, he felt small and scared.

“And you didn’t tell me?” Wonwoo raised a brow.

“I..I’m sorry, hyung. I—“

“I was the one who told him to take me there. It’s not his fault.” You cut off Mingyu. You felt sorry for the guy who didn’t deserve to get scolded by your boyfriend.

“You could have told me.” Wonwoo huffed.

“You were busy, Wonwoo. And I go out often with Seungkwan and I don’t tell you, so don’t act like this is the first time.” You shot back.

“I’m sorry, hyung. It won’t happen again.” Mingyu was really apologetic. His eyes eyes glistening and his hands were shaking.

“You don’t have to apologize, Gyu. You can go inside.” You said. Although you were a year younger than him, you sounded like you’re the one who is older.

Mingyu went inside after apologizing one last time. It wasn’t really a good idea to argue in front of Mingyu when no one really did nothing wrong.

You and Wonwoo went inside the car and that’s where you continued to talk.

The talk didn’t somehow resolve things. Wonwoo kept making a fuss about you hanging out with Mingyu without his knowledge. You found it stupid, really. You have done that a lot of times, even he has done it quite a lot.

“Just tell me if you’re jealous. You don’t need to argue with me on this.” You told him.

“I’m not.” He said but you didn’t quite buy it. “Why hang out with him in the first place, though?”

“Isn’t that what friends do?” You snapped.

“I know but why not with Sunmi or literally anyone but him?!”

“Jesus, Wonwoo.” You rubbed your temples. “Mingyu texted me because he needed a friend, okay? He’s going through something and clearly, Seungkwan and I are his only friends.”

“You should have made me come!”

“The—Wonwoo, are you hearing yourself?! You have callbacks, and basically trying to fulfill your dream to make it to stardom, you don’t have time.” You raised your voice and you thanked God that you were both inside the car. “And the last time I checked, you didn’t want anyone coming with the two of us anymore.”

“Still, you could have told me!” He ran his hands through his hair.

“Find, I’ll give you that.” You sighed. “But you’re not my father, Wonwoo. And you can’t limit who I hang out with because I don’t do that to you.”

You slouched on the car seat and crossed your arms. He took you home after that, and the car ride was awfully silent although that happened a couple of times already. You reached the dorm and you didn’t even kiss each other good bye or good night. The night passed by without his text, you didn’t text him back either.

You didn’t wait for his text, but you stayed up all night to edit Mingyu’s pictures you took earlier and you sent it to him.

__

_**Hey, Gyu. I’m sorry if Wonwoo scolded you. I already explained it to him. We didn’t make up, but I swear you don’t have to worry about him getting mad at you.** _

_**I took a couple photos of you lately, I hope you like them.** _

 

 

It took a little while for Mingyu to notice the email you sent him.

 

 

_you fought because of me? i’m really sorry. you seemed stressed so i thought you needed some time off. i’ll make it up to you and him, i’m really sorry._

_you didn’t have to take the pictures, you know. but i really appreciate it. you’re very talented. i have said that a thousand times but your shots never fail to amaze me._

 

_**I told you to stop being sorry. You don’t need to make it up to anyone. Or you can treat me ice cream again, maybe I won’t kill you then. Cheer up, Gyu. I had a fun time. It was unwinding.** _

 

_i’m glad you had fun. anyang isn’t boring, itms cool. and okay. one tall soft served icd cream for my personal (best-est) photographer._

 

You didn’t bother to reply afterwards. You were sleepy and will probably see Mingyu tomorrow anyway. You were supposed to sleep with a frown because of Wonwoo, but somehow, you slept with a little smile on your face.

✿

It was the start of another semester, and you were offered to be an assistant photographer for a magazine company. Ms. Yang, one of the youngest professors in your department, invited you to join her littlencrew that covers for a fashion magazine. You gladly accepted her offer, and showed up to the interview with your portfolios that contained various pictures from the places you have traveled, landscapes, your friends—everything. As she was browsing to find the pictures, she called you and asked you,

“Who’s this?” She asked, pointing at the series of Mingyu’s pictures you took from Anyang. “I love how he seems so happy.”

You nodded, agreeing. “He's a very happy person, to say the least. H—"

“Oh!” Her eyes lit up.

She clicked one photo of Mingyu, the one where his head was turned to you when he decided to call you, and she clicked one of Wonwoo’s picture.

“Old lover, new lover.” She pointed to Wonwoo and Mingyu respectively. She wasn't even asking for approval, it sounded like a statement from her, and you were dumbfounded.

You shook your head. “No, no.” You chuckled. “This guy’s my friend, and this one’s my boyfriend.”

“Really?” She said and she looked unsatisfied. If Ms. Yang was older, you would be annoyed, but she’s only two or three years older than you, and she gets most people your age.

“Mingyu’s pictures have a lot of variety, I like it. From the angles, and the focus.” And now, she seemed to look at Mingyu so dreamily, and you couldn’t help but chuckle. “I like how you captured the trees, the lake, the backdrop but the subject is really the guy. I like it.”

You smiled at her compliment.

“But this, ugh,” She pretended to gag as she browsed on the pictures you took of Wonwoo. “This is like a horror story for photographers.”

She clicked next and and next and next, until she stopped to click in Wonwoo’s previous pictures.

“These, I like.” The pictures were from the first few months when you both started to date.

“There’s a few variance in the pictures with this guy.” He referred to Wonwoo. “It’s like you’re just inside your comfort zone, but in Mingyu’s, you’re in a whole new world.”

As Ms. Yang showed the pictures, it reminded you of how happy you both were before, when the fights were just little things that don’t explode into big things, when you wouldn’t sleep until you both made up, when you and Wonwoo were just full of adoration and love for each other. It made you realize that you both were both growing further apart emotionally, and it was evident through the pictures.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Mingyu found out that you and Wonwoo broke up because Seungkwan had an everlasting big mouth. They were in their dorm, renovating, rearranging the furnitures when Mingyu asked about you because he hasn’t head from you in ages (although it only has been three days). Seungkwan told him “She broke up with hyung, didn’t she tell you?”

Mingyu shook his head. He stopped pushing the desk, almost tripping. “She did?”

Seungkwan nodded. He showed an expression of nonchalance to the situation and just carried on moving boxes.

“It was for the better, anyway.” Seungkwan said. “At least that’s what I think. She seems unhappy these past months though she doesn’t tell me.”

Mingyu has known you for only four months, including the month he met you in that chat roulette, and he observed that you and Wonwoo seemed happy (could be happier but okay). He doesn’t know how Seungkwan saw it, but he was right because that’s what she told you in the chat roulette.

“It’s like no one’s trying to save their relationship, they just go with the flow.” Seungkwan scowled. “Wonwoo-hyung is nice, she treats her good, but I think it’s time for them to explore the world.”

Mingyu didn’t say anything but he just nodded. He doesn’t know what to say, anyway, all he can do was just think of how you are, if you’re fine, or if you’re holding up good. That motivated him to finish renovating the dorm faster so he could call you, or get to you.

He took a quick shower so he could look decent if ever you decide to pick up the phone and see him. He was hesitant to call you out of thinking of the negative possibilities that could happen. What if you don’t pick up? What if you don’t want to see him? Should he come to you? He just wanted to help, that’s all.

Mingyu eventually called you—he beat himself into it. He stared at his phone for a good ten minutes before convincing himself to dial your number. He was glad that you picked up even after a few missed calls.

“Hey, Gyu. What’s up?” You said over the phone. He was surprised to hear your voice with a tone that hinted you’re fine. He couldn’t help but wonder of how strong you are emotionally.

“Hey.. I heard about what happened and just can’t help but wonder how you are.” Was that too much?

“I am, at least I think I am, thanks for asking.” You said. “Gyu, I’m a bit busy right now. I’m at my job.” He mentally slapped himself. He was so fucking annoying. “But if you want to talk you can come by here, visitors are allowed.”

“Really?” He couldn’t believe it, his heart leaped with joy.

“Yeah, I’ll drop you a pin of where I am.” You said and he agreed. He went right away, not minding Seungkwan who yelled at him “Where are you going?!” He just wanted to get to you.

✿

Mingyu arrived in no time and you were surprised. He even brought coffee for you because you texted him that you felt drowsy. When he got there, he found you sitting in front of the computer, editing some pictures of a group of amateur models you took earlier that day. He grabbed a chair and sat beside you.

He was in awe of what you were doing. He has a knowledge in using photoshop, touching up pictures, but for him, it seems like you were doing magic—like you were the one who made photoshop.

“We can talk now.” You said when you noticed that he was staring just silent. You didn’t want his time to go to waste.

“Right.” He gulped. “I just really want to know if you’re okay.”

You took a glance at him and smiled. “Do you want an honest answer or a dishonest answer?”

“Whatever helps you, I guess..”

“I’m tired of being stuck in a rut.” You sighed, slouching. “It’s been always the same with Wonwoo. We fight, we make up, we fight, and we make up. It’s just the same.”

“Isn’t that what couples do?” The last time Mingyu dated was back in senior high, he doesn’t know much. Forgive him.

You chuckled. “I know but if it gets too much, it gets pretty toxic.” You heaved out a sigh. “Thanks for coming here just to ask me how I am. You don’t know how much I need that. I’m going to lose my sanity.”

“Do you still love him?” It was an abrupt question, and Mingyu felt stupid. He wished he could take it back. You slowly nodded and he felt his soul leave his body for some reason he doesn’t know.

“But I want to be free for once. Maybe it’s time to take care of myself.”

“You mean no relationships?” He raised a brow.

“No relationships. Just me. You. Seungkwan.” You smiled at him.

Mingyu agreed, smiling and ruffling your hair. You both had a long talk about random stuff, like photography, of course, and what he wanted to be when he graduated. He said his first priority was to be a model whether it would be in runways, or on magazines. And then he wants to be an actor if things work out well.

“What about you?” He asked.

“Me? I want to keep capturing because that’s what I love. If given the chance, I want to produce a film.” Mingyu chuckled. “What’s wrong with that?” You pouted.

“Nothing.” He beamed a smile. “I j—“

He was cut off by the creaking of the door. Ms. Yang showed up, panting and panicking. “I’m in a crisis!”

“What happened?” You asked calmly hoping it would calm him down.

“Taekwon had an accident and can’t make it to the shoot..” She sat down and ran her fingers through her hair.

At first you had no idea about what she was saying. You were too preoccupied about your conversation with Mingyu and the photos you were working on. But then it hit you that it was the model you will shoot for the spring special volume of the magazine.

“Oh my god, what happened to him?!” You almost fell to the floor, good thing Mingyu was there to hold you.

“Motor accident but he’s fine but the magazine isn’t!” She was now yelling and you were panicking and Mingyu didn’t know what to do.

The spring edition was the much long awaited volume of the magazine because of the outfits from a high end clothing brand that will finally be revealed. And Taekwon was the most voted male model to feature in the magazine and now he got into a freaking accident!

You thought hard, thinking of what other options there are but there is none. The clothes were already delivered and it fitted him just right, it was even tailor made for him!

“You’re panting.” You heard Mingyu.

_Mingyu._

_**Mingyu!** _

“How tall are you?” You asked him.

He was puzzled by your sudden question but answered you anyway. “186 centimeters, why?”

You turned to Ms. Yang. “How tall in Taekwon?”

“184, I guess..” She mumbled, clearly out of her wits.

“Mingyu, this is Ms. Yang, Ms. Yang, meet Mingyu.”

Her eyes widened, and she squealed in delight. “The one in the pictures?! You’re hired!”

“What? I.. I didn’t apply for anything I—“

“Come on!” You stood up and tugged his hand, and ran with him to the studio where the photoshoot will be held. Ms. Yang followed right after, and when you got there, you handed him to the stylists to do their thing. They were confused as to why “Taekwon’s face changed” but you explained it to them.

Mingyu was dumbfounded (as usual) and you can’t help but laugh. You would talk to him while he was getting ready so he won’t panic but you were busy helping arrange the lightings and the backdrop. You quickly did it, though, so you could go to him.

When you saw him, his hair was already done. His black hair was parted to the side, and the fringe fell perfectly to his forehead. His make-up was did perfectly, it was almost as if he was really made for modeling.

“What am I doing?” Mingyu asked, chewing his inner cheeks. He was sitting on a director’s chair and wow did he look perfect for the seat.

“You’re filling up for Taekwon, and I swear this is the biggest favor ever. But I promise you’ll get paid.” You said, gripping his shoulders to massage it.

“B—But I’m not a professional!” He cupped his cheeks and pouted.

“Stop that! You’ll ruin your make up.” You swatted his hand. “I showed Ms. Yang the pictures I took of you before and she said it was good! You were good.”

He shook his head. “No, no. It’s because of the photographer, not me.”

“Shut up.” You mumbled, flicking a stray hair away from his hair and somehow, it made Mingyu smile although there was a weird feeling in his chest.

Later, he was called out by the stylist so he could finally wear the clothes. When it was done, he was ready to go.

✿

Mingyu was nervous. He really was. He was sweating and he doesn’t think it was normal. The studio was centralized, and no one was sweating. Why was he sweating?! He was also shaking, was that normal as well? Oh my god, he was going to explode any time and he would ruin the perfect fitted jeans, comfortable shoes, marvelous shirt, and the bomb ass jacket he was wearing.

“Gyu.” You stood in front of him and grabbed his hands to try and stop it from shaking. “Breathe.”

Mingyu obliged, taking a deep breath in and breathing it out.

“It’s just a photoshoot. You’ve done this a couple of times, right? And we’ve done this once before.” You looked at his eyes and he nodded. The beating of his heart steadied and his hands stopped shaking. The sweat was still there but at least it’s not dripping.

“And it’s just a magazine. A famous magazine. You’ll just cover it and the whole country will see it. And y—“

“Fuck. You’re not helping.” He pouted and jumped a little as if it would end the jitters.

You smirked and tugged his hands. “You got this, Gyu.” You smiled at him warmly and he took his time to just look at your face to find peace and solace which he gladly found.

“Take care of me.” He huffed. “You’re the greatest photographer, and I trust you.”

“And I trust you as well.” You let go of his hand to take a step back. “Shall we start?” Mingyu nodded as well as the crew, and the photoshoot began.

Mingyu started out uncomfortable, not knowing how to pose, but as you talked to him, encouraging him, he began to let loose and be natural with the poses just like how he always was when you take candid shots of him. It was smooth and the managers liked it. They even told Mingyu that he looked professional to which he blushed so hard but boosted his ego and confidence so much.

The shoot ended and Mingyu was back in his jeans and shirt, he was back to his old self, not the model self. You handed him your little fan so he could be more comfortable.

Mingyu was handed a check and blew him away because of the amount. “What the hell!” He thought to himself because he needed to be unprofessional.

You smiled at him, proud, and you nudged his waist. “I told you.” The day was done, and there were 5 more photoshoots to finish and Mingyu would cover them all.

Mingyu was proud of himself, although he thought that he could do better, but the comments he received was enough to boost his self-confidence. He was also thankful for you, because if it wasn’t for you, he wouldn’t have received the money and the job.

“Are you hungry?” He asked you. You nodded. “Wanna eat at Soonyoung-hyung’s?”

Your face lit up and you didn’t dare turn down his offer. You agreed and went with him, calling Seungkwan along the way to also come with you. Seungkwan nodded, and asked if he could bring Vernon to which you agreed.

You arrived at Soonyoung’s and he was surprised that you came along at such a random time. Seungkwan and Vernon came right after. As you ate, Mingyu told the story of his unexpected job, and all of them were so happy about that. He treated you the food and it made everyone happier.

✿

“I had fun today.” You smiled at Mingyu. You arrived at your dorm, Mingyu had to take you there so you could be home safe.

“I did, too. Although I looked like a wreck when I was so surprised.” He rubbed the back of his neck as embarrassment. “But thank you, you know? It helped me a lot.”

“Thank you, too. You saved the magazine.” You sheepishly smile, a sign that you were sleepy. You yawned afterwards, and he chuckled.

“You should go inside and get some rest.” He patted your head.

“I will. I’ll catch you tomorrow.” You waved good bye at him and he waited until you were safely inside. He’ll wait for you, he realized.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments or kudos if you like this <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is full of flashbacks, but it's indicated with a different divider and italicization.
> 
> can d reader and gyu just

Come three months later, the magazine was published successfully and Mingyu became an eye candy to everyone. The clothing brand wanted him to continue to model for him, so he got an offer from them but it was somewhere in Europe (france? germany? somewhere between the two). He said he would accept it, but he still has to finish his degree to which they agreed. What he did continue, though, was to work with you whenever you needed a model for something. You two became a tag team ever since that beautiful accident, and with time, you both developed a friendship that was almost like yours and Seungkwan’s.

A year after that modeling incident, Mingyu had graduated. Another year following that, you and Seungkwan had graduated, too. Seungkwan stayed at the student housings for another degree in Digital Filming, while you continued to work for Ms. Yang’s magazine along with Mingyu.

It’s been three years since the offer from the clothing brand, but Mingyu seemed to ignore it every time it would e-mail him. You were wondering why, but you never brought it up because you didn’t want to sound nosy, that is until a mail showed up to your desk but it turned out to be Mingyu’s and it was from the clothing brand. You picked it up and went to his desk.

“Hey, Gyu. It’s a letter from your lover.” You smirked and tossed the envelope to him.

He chuckled when he saw the logo and tossed it to the side.

“Why won’t you read it?” You asked him.

“I am illiterate.” He took a glance at you and smirked. You frowned, pulling a chair to sit beside him.

“Come on, tell me.” You rolled your eyes. “It’s been years, you should have went abroad for this.”

“Put it this way,” He sat straight and shifted his weight to face you. “a crank has two pins that are connected. If you move pin one, crank two will move as well.”

You scrunched your nose and got confused by his metaphors. Did he really have to include the components of gears inside a machine? 

“We’re the pins, you and I. I can’t just leave you, you know.” He shrugged and turned his attention back to the computer. “If I move, you move. If I rise, you should as well. I’m not taking that because I’m not leaving the one who put me here.”

You wanted to ask if he’s serious or what, but his face said he’s serious. He’s not even smiling, he was in a full on serious mode which rarely happens. You wish you could capture the moment, but your camera was on your desk.

“That’s unfair, Gyu. You can’t be stuck in here with me. You have lots of opportunities waiting for you.” You slouched. “You’re the one who told me to never limit yourself.”

It’s been a long time but you can still remember the word of advice from that stranger you met on a chat roulette. Mingyu smiled at that since he remembers it all too well.

He tried considering the offer ever since the beginning, but he figured he needed some time to think about him, so he gave the company a condition to let him finish his degree first then he can fly there. When he graduated, his mind changed, and suddenly he was scared to fly to the other side of the world. He was afraid to be alone in a place he didn’t know. There’s something more that scared him, he just doesn’t know what it was, but there was something that was stopping him from moving away.

*:･ﾟ✧

_Mingyu woke up feeling jittery but when he came to his senses, he realized that he was graduating. He was graduating college finally and he could continue his dream in France. He just has to get his diploma and he was all set._

_You showed up at his graduation to give him flowers and your gift to him—a pair of rose gold cufflinks he’s been looking at for months now. Seungkwan came along with Vernon who was his boyfriend (you weren’t sure, though, maybe they were still in the flirting phase.), and he also gave him a gift that you don’t know what was._

_Mingyu introduced you and Seungkwan to his cousin Seokjin, to which you almost fainted at the sight of him, but thankfully you didn’t. That would be embarrassing._

_Ms. Yang hired Mingyu as a regular model since he wasn't about to leave yet. He decided to stay with Seokjin in his apartment just a couple of blocks away from work._

_At work, everybody loves Mingyu. He brightens up the day because he could get very talkative at times, and you were thankful for that especially when you started to be a regular there the moment you graduated._

_Although he was that happy person at work, and everywhere, Mingyu was worried. He couldn't help it. He was worried that he hasn’t taken the offer yet and it’s been two years since the offer. The clothing brand still e-mails him but he always gave hints that he wasn’t interested anymore but the other party was insistent._ _He was worried why he can’t just take the offer and fly to France when he was sure that it wasn’t because of homesickness or separation anxiety. His mind was always filled with what could-it-be’s and why-the-hell’s but he couldn’t fathom it out. He was pretty sure that he was excited on the first day he got the offer, but as time passes, it faded away. It was like it got erased from his book of plans._

*:･ﾟ✧

That afternoon, you were quick to leave work and were dressed up for something.

“I have a date.” You answered him when Mingyu asked you where you were going.

He felt a little piece of his heart fell to the ground. You’re going on a date? “With whom?”

“Lee Seokmin. He’s a lyricist of this boyband Golden Child.” You beamed at him but his countenance was still stiff. He wasn’t happy.

“How are you going there?”

“I’m taking the bus.”

“No, I’m driving you there.” He shook his head and you followed him towards his car (mingyu grumbled because why isn't your said date picking you up? who does that?). You were about to complain but who are you to do that when he just offered you a ride to a date?

The restaurant wasn’t very far from your office, but Mingyu has asked you a lot of question about that Seokmin guy already.

“Chill. This is our first date. We’re starting to get to know each other. Once we do that, then I can tell you whatever you want to know.” You held his shoulders and shook him but he just pouted.

“Call me when you can’t hail a cab.” He said. It was the first time he ever did that to anyone. Never in a million years would he gave anyone permission to ruin his rest until you came.

You went out and he saw you meet that Seokmin guy in front of the restaurant. He seemed such a good, decent guy: Tall, well dressed, properly mannered, and even good looking (but of course he’s better looking). Agitated by what he saw, he just chose to drive home.

✿

Mingyu can’t sleep. He kept tossing and turning, he tried to close his eyes but it wouldn’t work, he tried drinking two glasses of milk but all he did was burp. Why can’t he sleep?

When he got tired of himself, he opted to watch tv in the living room but he couldn’t focus on Ji Chang Wook’s comeback drama, he kept checking his phone. Why haven’t you texted him yet? It was already 11 PM and pretty sure there are less cabs. Were you having a fun time with that Seokmin guy or did you already get home?

Groaning, he stood up and grabbed the car keys to go to your apartment to check if you’re already there. Negative. The lights were still off. That or you were already asleep.

He sighed. He wasn’t sure how many sighs he has emitted but it’s already one too many for the day. He started the car again so he could go home and just let himself be, but your figured showed, and you were walking with Seokmin.

Seokmin walked you to your door step, giving you a little hug and soon he went off. Mingyu got a little annoyed when he didn’t even waited until you were inside the house, but he felt pity to himself because he was so petty and pathetic for doing these things.

His phone rang a couple of seconds later and it was you.

“Why are you in front of my apartment?” You asked in between laughs. “Wanna come inside?”

“Pleasure.” He huffed, hopping out of the car and crashing into your apartment to your couch. You changed to your comfortable clothes and washed your make up before going to him. He realized that he liked you better without your make up, but still, you’re stunning with it.

“How did it go?” He asked as you say beside him on the couch.

“He was fun. Very funny, and I like it.” You answered him.

“Will there be a second date?” Mingyu was reluctant to know the answer. Why did he even ask that?

“I don’t know. I think Seokmin deserves somebody more than me, but he said he likes me.” You chuckled. “And I don’t think I could do it with him.”

“That’s fine, we’re still young.” He patted your head and grinned at you. He let you tell him how your night went, how Seokmin was really good with conversations, how funny he was and how he can easily make you smile.

However, as you go on, Mingyu couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy run through his bloodstream and then he realized, the only thing holding him back from flying to another country was you. He realized that being successful without you would mean nothing to him.

✿

Mingyu felt stupid as he listened to you go on for hours about how Seokmin is such a wonderful guy whenever you would get the chance. It's like he's all you can talk about. He doesn’t know what to do, and he doesn’t understand why he’s like that. What’s worse was that Seokmin was in front of him, literally right in front of him, and talking to him.

“I’ve seen you thousands of times in pictures.” Seokmin told Mingyu, giving him a bow. Mingyu's ego only laughed because Seokmin didn't seem to know that they're only in the same age for him to bow to Mingyu like that.

"Cool." Mingyu gave him a tight smile. It wasn't long until you showed up and were quick to cling to Seokmin. He frowned inwardly.

"We're going to the movies, do you want to tag along?" You smiled at him but deep inside you, something didn't feel right.

Mingyu shook his head. "I don't want to ruin the date." He just really didn’t want to see you with him.

✿

Seungkwan crashed into Mingyu’s apartment one late night. It was very random but the two of them haven’t hung out with each other for so long, they missed the roommate vibes. For Seungkwan, Mingyu looked happy but he can sense that hallow void hiding behind Mingyu’s eyes. Being the nosy friend that he is, he asked,

“Did you start to date?”

Mingyu shook his head with a scoff. “I don’t feel the need to.” Seungkwan laughed in mockery and Mingyu seemed to get offended. “Just because you and Choi are happily together doesn’t mean you can laugh at your perpetually single straight friend.”

“I heard that my best friend in the whole wide world slash renowned photographer had started seeing someone finally, four years after breaking up with the now worldwide heartthrob Jeon Wonwoo.” He nudged Mingyu’s waist a little too violently, and Mingyu could only ridicule Seungkwan. “How about the country’s eye candy? People might think you’re gay.”

“Hey, gay is okay.” Mingyu glared at Seungkwan. “Why do you even care about my dating life?”

“Just a roommate caring about his fellow roommate.” Seungkwan shifted comfortably on the couch, resting his feet on Mingyu’s lap. “How is she, by the way, and who is she dating?”

Mingyu squinted his eyes as he ate up the remaining ice cream in the tub. “Seokmin? Lim Seokmin? Lee Seokmin?” He was unsure of the name because he’s not even entitled to memorize that guy’s name. “He’s a lyricist for Golden Child, about my age. He’s okay, he makes her happy.”

“But he doesn’t make you happy.” Seungkwan smirked and sat up a little bit too closer for Mingyu who looked at him in disgust (and remarked with a “seungkwan, your gay is showing!”). “I thought you’re over her.”

*:･ﾟ✧

_When Mingyu first saw you, he thought you were very intimidating which was what you really were for him. He thought he wouldn’t get along with you especially you’re in a relationship with one of the most known seniors in his department but he was wrong. When he figured you recognized him by his name and department, your face flushed and he knew you weren’t what he thought you were._

_You were nice and you treated him like a friend as the days passed by. You treated Mingyu like he wasn’t some stranger you met on a chat roulette, instead, you treated him like someone like Seungkwan._

_Aside from being nice, you were also talented. The pictures of every subject you took was beautiful considering he’s not really into photography. The way you capture Wonwoo’s candidness made him want to find someone like you to do that to him and he did. But that person he was looking for was you._

_As you got closer and closer, he realized that he’s slowly falling for you, but he ignored it thinking that it was just a little crush because he doesn’t really hang out with girls that much before. But each day was choking him up because he would get to see you with Wonwoo all happy when deep inside, you weren’t. He was gutted that he can’t do anything about everything: his feelings, your happiness._

_Mingyu didn’t tell anyone about it, he thought he was stupid, but Seunkwan found out eventually. See, not only Seungkwan has a gaydar, but he also has this radar that can determine people’s feelings (he is completely delusional to think that)._

_“I know what you’re thinking.” Seungkwan whispered to Mingyu’s ear one time when they were in a café with you and Wonwoo. Mingyu looked at Seungkwan with a puzzled face. “You like her so much.”_

_“Who?” Mingyu pretended to be nonchalant about it, but deep inside, he was sweating, and he was shaking._

_Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “You could be stupid sometimes.” Offended Mingyu was offended. “That or you’re covering yourself up.”_

_Mingyu could only sigh as Seungkwan turned to you and Wonwoo. “Mingyu-hyung and I are going just going to buy something outside.”_

_“What’s it?” You asked._

_“Egg tarts.” Seungkwan made up, stood up, and dragged Mingyu along with him outside the café. Mingyu was confused but at the same time, he knows very well what Seungkwan’s intentions are._

_“So, tell me, have you officially fallen in love with her?”_

_Mingyu thought about it for a while, not sure of what the answer might be. He doesn’t really know the answer, he hasn’t really taken the time to think about it because it was slowly fading._

_“I used to, yeah.” Mingyu shrugged, hoping it was a good excuse for Seungkwan to believe._

_“I hate you for lying to me.” Seungkwan folded his arms across his chest._

_Mingyu chuckled, putting an arm around his friend. “I’m not, okay? I’ll be fine. I just caught a little virus.”_

_“It’s not a little virus when you look at them like it’s Krystal and Kai making up. Disgusting.” Seungkwan shuddered._

_✿_

_Mingyu really hoped that it was just a little virus but it wasn’t. That day when he texted you because he misses his mom and he needs a friend, when you were so quick to respond, he figured it wasn’t a little virus. It was an unhealthy habit. An unhealthy habit to seek for your company when he’s sad knowing you already have a man. But you were sensible, and you give him so much comfort that’s why he always looks for you._

_Was it wrong to have completely fallen for someone like you? His friend? His senior’s girlfriend? Damn, it was so wrong, but it feels so right._

_✿_

_It was an epidemic. An outbreak. An outrage. A scandal._

_His heart leapt when he heard that you and Wonwoo broke up. It leapt because of two reasons: 1.) you were finally free to do whatever you want, and be happy; 2.) he worries if you were alright. Moving furniture wasn’t an easy task but he wanted to see you so bad so he used his (unreal and completely imaginary) super powers just to get the job done in an instant._

_Seungkwan knew what was up, there was no doubt that Mingyu just really wanted to see you. He let the elder do his thing. (he lowkey ships you both but it’s none of his business)_

_When he saw you and you told him you were fine, he didn’t believe it but he rode along with you because that was what you wanted. You wanted to be independent, didn’t want anyone to tell you what to do and what to feel. He was very careful with you because, he may not know what you feel, but he was sensitive enough and caring enough to distract you and let you let out your feelings at the same time._

_That day was special to him, if not to you. It was spontaneity at its finest: an accident started his career, your tag team, and a wonderful friendship between you._

_He settled to just being your friend but as they days pass by, working and being with you just really didn’t help it. He was back to square one again. It was tough, but he was used to it. At least he didn’t have to see you with Wonwoo. It was just you, him, and his massive, stupid epidemic._

*:･ﾟ✧

“You are complete out of your wits.” Seungkwan sighed, settling down the now empty tub of ice cream. “She’s your first love ever since you moved to town?”

Mingyu nodded. He hasn't felt miserable about the situation for a long time but then Seungkwan came and messed it all up.

“Tragic.” There was a hint of teasing in Seungkwan’s voice but he was only joking. Mingyu knew that. “Go get her. Nothing’s wrong with it.”

“She’s seeing somebody already. I’ll move on eventually.” Mingyu said stiffly, getting up to lie down on the bed he made on the floor. Seungkwan was taking the bed.

“Okay first, you’ve said that to yourself more than I told the world I’m gay.” Seungkwan snapped but Mingyu snapped back so quickly.

“That’s because it’s the obvious!” Seungkwan threw a pillow at Mingyu as he sputtered a few colorful curses.

“Just go get her. There’s nothing wrong in trying.”

Mingyu replied, groaning, “Good night, Seungkwannie.”

✿

Just as the world thought Seungkwan’s big mouth wasn’t going to open up any more, he called you and asked to meet you for lunch. You were quick to agree and you met him at a restaurant just on the outskirts of town. He sat across you and babbled so much about many things including Vernon’s beautiful face, and how much he missed you. But of course, he wasn’t going to shut up until he fulfills his life duty.

“I heard you’re starting to date.” Seungkwan sat up straight, raising a brow at you.

“Yeah.” You smiled at him. _Hallow_ , Seungkwan thought.

“How is it so far?” He asked and you felt like you were being interrogated but you gave it to him since you haven’t talked like this in so long. You told him the same thing you told Mingyu: funny, kind, polite, a gentleman, but Seungkwan wasn’t having it. He could sense the emptiness in you.

“I haven’t met that Seokmin guy, but he’s doing a poor job.” Resting his chin on the palm of his hand, he smirked. “Tell me honey, have you ever moved on from Mr. Jeon Wonwoo?”

You scoffed. You can’t believe your best friend is slandering a man he hasn’t met yet. “Of course, I have. What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know.” He wiped off the smirk from his face and put on a straight face. “My favorite happy moment of yours was that time you received a letter from university saying that you got accepted.”

He gave you a smile and it made you smile, too, although you wondered why he just suddenly said that as if he’s down on memory lane.

“The last time I saw you that happy was the firt time Mingyu was doing a photoshoot and you were his photographer.”

*:･ﾟ✧

_When you got out of class, you saw Mingyu waiting by the door. He was being looked at by the girls and he felt uncomfortable so you quickly pulled him into a secluded place._

_“What are you doing here?!” You whisper shouted._

_“Listen.” He took a deep breath and chewed his inner cheek as his eyes shifted from here to there. “I need you to cover for me for my practical exam. I’ll pay you, it’s not for free, I know. I couldn’t think of anyone but you and I know you take great shots. I trust you s_ _—“_

_“Okay.” You shrugged._

_“Really?!” Mingyu’s eyes widened and he can’t help but raise his voice out of pure gladness._

_You nodded while giggling. “Yes, Mr. Kim Mingyu, I will be your photographer and will help you get that A+ in your practical exam,”_

_Mingyu jumped with joy, and out of control, he pulled you in for a tight hug. “Thank you! You don’t know how happy I am right now—“_

_That was all you processed because you were happy as well, and your mind was racing of the possible outcomes of the photoshoot you’re about to do with Mingyu. Aside from that, you were startled from the hug Mingyu was giving you. He felt warm, and you felt safe with him, something that you haven’t felt for quite a while even if you’re with Wonwoo._

_Shit. You quickly let go of Mingyu, plastering him a great smile. You sent him off as you have your next class. You said you’ll meet him in two days where you will do the shoot._

__

_✿_

_That day came. You were nervous because it was your first time to shoot with Mingyu. You have no idea how he is at photoshoots, what his genre is, how he poses, so yes, you were jittery the whole time._

_Mingyu and you (along with the perpetually third wheel seungkwan) decided to do it in his cousin’s house. It was big, and it’s clearly meant for rich people. Whoever his cousin was, he is clearly blessed with a great amount of money._

_You rang the doorbell and it got answered by not only Mingyu, but a blonde Mingyu. You were amazed that he looked more than great, breathtaking to say the least. He pulled it off so great like it was his natural hair color._

_“Why are you blonde?!” You shrieked in surprise._

_“I want to be edgy.” He joked and you proceeded inside. It started a couple of minutes after you rested._

_Mingyu was nervous, he didn’t know what to do although he looked perfect with that white polo. You asked him to lay down the bed so you could take a picture of him from the top with the ladder Seungkwan had to scavenge from the backyard. It was risky for you because you kept laughing, and it only made Mingyu laugh._

_“Stop laughing!” You said in between laughs. Seungkwan was scolding you to not laugh because the ladder was shaking._

_“You stop laughing.” Mingyu scowled._

_You breathed in and out to try and stop yourself from laughing, and just concentrated on taking pictures. To lighten up the mood, Seungkwan put on some music and kept talking to the two of you._

_The pictures turned out great. He looked like a young and good looking CEO who owns the entirely great house. He got an A+ on his practicals and you both celebrated it by him inviting you to their dorm so he could cook for you. You weren’t going to lie when it made you feel something in your heart, a happy and fleeting feeling that you haven’t felt in so long._

*:･ﾟ✧

“What does that supposed to mean?” You scrunched your nose a little.

Seungkwan shrugged. “You know very well what I mean. He’s just right under your nose, why do you keep searching somewhere else?”

You found it ridiculous and questionable. “Mingyu doesn’t like me that way, no, don’t say that.” You shook your head.

“I can’t believe you’re this stupid.” Seungkwan sighed and it was deep, a sign that he’s somehow frustrated. “You’re only smart for breaking up with Wonwoo-hyung.”

Rude. But true.

“Mingyu-hyung is like a puppy. He gets attached easily to the person who gives him attention and appreciation.” He looked at you deep in your eyes. “And newsflash, you’re that person.”

You chewed your inner cheek as you thought hard and process the information Seungkwan gave you but he just kept on spewing more and more.

“You’ve been nothing but good to him, and he appreciates that. He tried so hard to forget about his feelings because back then, you used to have Wonwoo-hyung.”

“You knew about this?” You frowned a bit. “He told you?”

Seungkwan shook his head. “I had to get it out of him. It was disturbing to see him die on the inside. Are you still sure you don’t like him like that as well?”

“I hate you.” You spat but Seungkwan couldn’t feel any less offended.

“I have done my job here.” He stood up and you wanted to complain but you couldn’t move a muscle, you don’t know why. “I’ll go now.”

Just as Seungkwan was about to turn away, you called out for him. “Seungkwan, don’t do this to me.”

He walked up to you again and cupped your cheek with his hand. “I’m just trying to help you see what you’ve been missing out. I’m not asking you to do this, do that, it’s still your choice at the end of the day.”

“You just bullshitted my mind and you’re saying this?” You scowled at him but he laughed and patted your head.

You went home after a little while of thinking in that café. You didn’t mind that you were all alone, you just really needed it to to think and decide.

It’s nice to hear that Mingyu sees you more than just a friend, but you figured it’s just a little too late. He should have confessed right away when you haven’t met Seokmin, maybe you could have given him a chance. Seokmin is really a great guy and you liked to be with him. As much as Mingyu meant a lot to you, you can’t just break Seokmin’s heart just like that.

You took a very deep breath and began to walk back to the office. The weather didn’t help much to cheer you up, it was gloomy and grey, and knowing that your friend is in some deep feelings for you that you can’t reciprocate bums you out. But it’s not that you can’t reciprocate it, it was just that somebody’s already there for you.

*:･ﾟ✧

_When Mingyu graduated and moved out of student housing, it became lonely for you and Seungkwan. Seungkwan was so used to Mingyu because they became roommates for two years and he has found a great friendship with him. Accepting a new roommate was tough for Seungkwan as he became picky._

_You see Mingyu almost every day because of your work at Ms. Yang’s but that doesn’t amount to hanging out with him on your free time. It was as if you yearned for him even though he’s just there. It was weird to feel like that when you just see him as a friend, but what’s weirder was the thumping of your heart whenever Mingyu would walk inside the room._

_It has become a sick habit of you to always think of him first whenever there’s a project for you. Like whenever Ms. Yang would say “the leisure section for this month’s issue will be given to you” and you would immediately think of Mingyu and how he would look perfect in candid shots. Or whenever the fashion section had a vacant photographer, you’d hope it’s you and Mingyu to be teamed up with. It was sick, and you weren’t able to accept that you were like that._

_You felt ridiculous for feeling that way. You thought maybe you were just bored and you’ve just mistaken your fondness of Mingyu for something more than that. So you decided to explore and that’s where you met Seokmin._

_You accepted a project outside the company out of hope you could take your mind off of Mingyu. The project was a trial test to see if you could be this idol group’s official photographer. You went to the label and bumped into Seokmin, one of the idol group’s lyricist, who almost broke your camera._

_“I’m Lee Seokmin.” He shook your hand after a thousand of apologies. “Did it break?”_

_You checked it and saw that there was no damage. “No, it’s fine.” He happened to see your name on your camera’s strap and he was surprised to know that it’s you._

_“Y-You know me?” You asked him and he nodded._

_“I like your pictures of Kim Mingyu. The magazine gave me subscriptions so I know who the photographers are.” You thought he was cute because his eyes form a rainbow shape whenever he smiles, and he was so polite and gentle with his words._

_Eventually, he asked you out for dinner and you nodded. You got to know him well because he seemed to be himself whenever you’re with him. He was outgoing and fun, kind of like Mingyu whom you should really stop thinking about every time you’re in the middle of a date with Seokmin._

_You accepted the agency’s offer to be their photographer as you got fond of the boys, and it wasn’t such a hassle since you’ll just be around every time a photoshoot will be held, which is barely once a week. The job was good for you since it unwinds you but in the back of your head, Mingyu was always there._

*:･ﾟ✧

A couple of days later, Seokmin came up to your doorstep unexpectedly. He seemed so down, and his aura was so bad you could feel it in the air. You let him in and that was when he talked to you about needing a break because his mind is wandering off places and he didn’t want to include you to his problems.

“I.. I think we should just be friends—It’s a stupid excuse, I know, but it’s the least I could do. I’m really sorry.” He looked at you apologetically.

“No, don’t be sorry.” You smiled at him. “I was feeling.. Kind of off, too. So as awkward as this sounds, we really should just be friends.”

Seokmin smiled at you. It was a very tight-lipped smile because he really felt bad in calling this off, but he was relieved that it was a mutual understanding. He thanked you for understanding him and then he left, it was just another memory to you.

However, as you were now alone in your apartment, you thought of Mingyu and how clear everything seems to be. You thought, maybe if you didn’t fool yourself that everything was fine around Wonwoo, things could have worked out earlier between you and Mingyu. You thought if you two had a chance back then and if there was, would you be happy? You sighed and without thinking, you stood up to sprint outside towards Mingyu’s, not caring about the amount of cars you have to dodge, the people you bumped into who threw curses at you. You just had to get to Mingyu. Maybe it wasn’t too late.

Ringing the door bell, it got answered by Seokjin. You were panting like crazy and he was startled.

“I’m looking for Kim Mingyu, sir.” You said, crouching to your knees to get at least some relief from running. Seokjin let you come inside, letting you sit on the sofa before calling Mingyu who immediately went downstairs.

“Gyu!” You jumped up the couch as he ran to you.

“You’re sweating!” He wiped your sweat with the sleeves of his sweater. It was disgusting but it’s the thought that counts.

“I have to tell you something.” You both said in chorus. The two of you laughed and settled down on the couch.

“You go first.” You told him and he agreed, nodding fervently.

“I was about to ring you but Seokjin-hyung came around and here you were. I’m flying to France!” He clapped his hands and grinned at you. Your initial reaction was to gasp, and afterwards it dawned on you that he’s going overseas, with a chance of not seeing him again ever.

You kept a straight face for a while as you processed what he said but then he woke you up.“Aren’t you happy?” He pouted.

“I.. I am!” You were supposed to be happy for him but your world was just crumbling down. How could you ever be so late? “I’m happy for you, Gyu.” You forced a smile and he took it as a sincere smile. His grin showed up once again. “How.. Why did you accept it?”

“I thought about it a lot..” He shrugged. “I told you to never limit yourself, and your said it back to me. You said I needed to grow and I took that as a motivation. I’m just following an advice of a good friend.”

_A good friend._

You smiled, this time it was real. “Thank you for thinking of me.”

He nodded in acknowledgement. “What were you going to say?”

You gulped so deep. Fuck, you can’t just tell him “oh, hey, i’ve been meaning to tell you that seokmin and i broke up. also, i have feelings for you!” NO, it’s not like that. It can’t be like that. You almost panicked but calmed down when Mingyu softly said your name.

“S-Seokmin and I broke up.” You blurted out.

Mingyu frowned a little, crouched down to level you, leaned forward, and asked, “A-Are you serious?”

You nodded slowly. “It was a mutual decision. W-When’s your flight?”

“Five hours. Why did you break up?”

“Five hours?!” You raised your voice a little bit. “When did you decide that you’ll leave?”

He shrugged. “I guess I need a whole new perspective.”

That hurt Mingyu, but he will never tell you. It hurt you, too, but you will never show it. You don’t want to ruin anything for Mingyu, you don’t want him to change his mind. He’s up to be a runway model abroad, for goodness’ sakes. And knowing Mingyu, he would choose you over anything in this world, you were just too blind to see that. If Seungkwan hadn’t convinced you, you will never see that.

You stood up to go to Mingyu to hug him although he towered over you. “I’m so happy for, Mingyu.”

“I can’t believe I’m leaving you heartbroken.” He whispered.

“I’m not heartbroken.” You rolled your eyes, settling on the couch comfortably with him following suit.

Mingyu hummed. “Did you ever like him? I mean.. Like.. You know, real love.” He chewed his inner cheeks as he got tense from the question. He was too afraid to know the answer but he has to know somehow.

You shook your head. “He was really good company, but there’s just something missing.. You don’t have to worry about me.”

You were completely a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Supposedly there are 2 more chapters left after this, but I was writing the last chapter and it was long, so I decided to split it to two. I really like this story, but I can't seem to write the ending kahjkjhkhkdh. \
> 
> This is actually the fourth fic I wrote for Seventeen, but this is only the second published fic. I'm writing a Seokmin fic and Wonwoo fic, but I ran out of inspiration. If I do finish them, please read them <3333
> 
> Much love. And please leave comments of kudos if you like it. <3
> 
> UwU !!!!


	6. Chapter 6

The drive to the airport was silent. You were sitting at the back, while Seokjin drove and Mingyu rode shotgun. Seokjin was silent as it was his personality, and he could really sense the thick air floating in the car, suffocating you and Mingyu.

Mingyu was nervous. This would be his first 8-hour flight to another country. He’s forgotten how it feels when an airplane takes off and lands. He wanted to throw up, and he wanted to just stay.

The airport was empty when you got there at 1 AM. You’ve pictured it to be crowded as it was an airport but it was rather kind of deserted as the shops were closed.

“Should I go out?” You asked when Seokjin pulls over.

“You don’t have to waste your time.” Mingyu huffed. He knew very well to himself that he wanted you to go down and bring him at least to the doors of the airport.

“Alright.” You sighed, opening the door. Soon, you, Mingyu and Seokjin were at the doors of the airport. Seokjin has already said goodbye to his cousin (it included countless reminders of not to take off the seatbelt while taking off and landing, and to always be kind), while you just stayed silent behind Seokjin.

Mingyu peeked over, and you looked up at him, trying your best not to cry. Mingyu lightly shoved his cousin off the way and he pulled you into a very much suffocating hug.

“Gyu—Ack! Don’t squeeze me too much!” You protested (but you really loved the hug).

“I don’t want to go.” He said in a muffled voice. His face was buried at the top of your head. He could smell your shampoo, and he will miss it so much.

“But Mingyu, you need to..” You said, a piece of your heart dropping. You were really trying to be strong as you were one of the reasons he got this job.

“Don’t wanna!” He whined like a child, and though you were hurting, you laughed lightly.

“Let go before I make you.” You playfully taunted which gladly did the trick. He let go of you but he never left your gaze. You heard his flight number blast through the speakers, and it was a cue that he should step in to leave.

He said good bye one last time before walking inside. But before he could step to the very first tiles of the airport, you ran to him, hugging him from the back and breaking down, saying,

“Please don’t go!”

✿

The months passed by so fast prior to Mingyu’s departure. You’ve busied yourself just to get your mind off of him and it somehow worked. You’ve been promoted to the producer of the magazine, you’ve established your own team, and you’ve been the main photographer of Golden Child, the boyband you used to part time in. You’ve been good friends with Seokmin since he was still the boyband’s lyricist and now producer. You can say you’ve been living a good life as you have everything you needed.

There were some days that you’re gloomy because you miss Mingyu’s presence but you always pull through as you try and distract yourself by going out with Seungkwan, or with other people—but really, at the end of the day, there’s this void you need to fill.

Seokmin told you to start dating other people again, as he found out about your complicated feelings towards Mingyu, but even if you try to date other people, you can’t seem to bring yourself to it. Was this some kind of trauma from being in love before, or were you just waiting for Mingyu?

“If you wait for him, you might grow old and alone.” Seokmin told you.

✿

Mr. Lee Jiyoung, the CEO of the agency you were working for, called you in for a meeting with the band you’re working with. You brought along your crew just as he instructed. You sat beside your crew, across the boys, and they began to ask how each other were and it didn’t take long for Mr. Lee to get straight to the point. They were going to shoot a VOD Gift for their fans in another country.

They discussed different places they wanted to go to, until they arrived to a unanimous decision: Europe. You got excited as you’ve never been to Europe, and as the band’s photographer, you’re coming along with them (and it’s for free so you’re more than excited).

You didn’t exactly know where in Europe you will be going until you got the tickets (which was eight hours before the actual flight). It was in Florence, Italy. Your heart began to beat so fast with so much excitement and the next thing you knew, you were jumping up and down the bed in the midst of packing. When you calmed down, you began to pack again. You’ve already packed a lot of times before, but you kept on checking your bag to see if you’ve forgotten to pack something.

✿

You arrived in Italy, and you were a little bit jet-lagged that you just want to lie down and sleep, and at the same time, you want to throw up.

Bomin, the youngest of the group, noticed your situation and offered to take your suitcase. You shook your head as it wasn’t really socially accepted for an idol to do that to an employee but he was insistent so you gave in, but it resulted to their manager just carrying it for him.

The good thing was the hotel wasn’t that far from the airport. You quickly plopped down the bed, not hesitating to disregard changing your clothes. You drifted off to sleep soon and woke up feeling a little bit better.

It was already seven in the evening when you woke up, and it hurt your head like a bitch. You’ve just experienced two seven-in-the-evenings from the same date, and you thought that time is bullshit crazy.

You managed to get up as Yerin, one of the stylists, was knocking on your door. She was all dressed up in a pretty small dress and she asked you to come with them at the bar.

“No,” You shook your head violently. “I am this close to throwing up.” You held your thumb and index finger up close to each other.

But she had convinced you that you won’t so that was how you ended up in a bar you don’t even know the name in a city you don’t know surrounded by people you don’t know. The atmosphere was different but once you had a couple of drinks, you had let loose and began to be carefree.

You were sitting on a stool, slightly giggling as you watched your friends dance crazily, when a man walked up to you. He was in a suit and he had silver hair. He was smiling as he walked up to you, and you can’t help but notice that he has doe eyes.

“Why aren’t you dancing?” He asked you but not really looking at you. He was seated at a stool next to you, facing the bar as he ordered a gin and tonic. _A man with no imagination_ , you thought to yourself.

You didn’t answer because you might get humiliated that he wasn’t really talking to you, but he repeated the question and was finally looking at you.

“I.. I’m not really feeling well. I just got here.” You answered meekly.

“Ah, tourist.” He nodded.

“You don’t look like you’re from here either but okay.” You shrugged, taking a sip from your almost empty gladd with a little smirk/

He chuckled coldly. “I didn’t say I’m from around here. I live in another country.”

“So do I.”

“Want me to buy you a drink?” He asked and you shook your head.

“We’re not in name terms, so no.”

The man beside you found you rather fascinating that you’re this intimidating. He thought you were the opposite as he went to you and you were laughing. Your mood changes quickly, he observed.

“Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol.” He handed out his hand for you to shake but you just nodded in acknowledgement, not bothering to give your name. “Alright.” He sighed in defeat.

He was sulking and you found it cute. He didn’t look harmless, it was just that stranger danger is still a thing and you don’t want to trust people so easily. His good looks might be a bait for something and you want to get back to your country in whole.

You were about to give in, but halfway through you introducing your full name, you got cut off by your ringing phone. It was Seungkwan facetiming you and you will never trade it for the whole world.

“I need to go, sorry!” You told Seungcheol, going out of the bar quickly to find a good reception. The street was busy, and it was full of cars but not with too many people so it was comfortable to talk to a phone in public.

“What’s up?!” Seungkwan shrieked through the phone. He was with Vernon who you noticed was wearing a toga.

“Wait, is Hansol graduating?!” You shriked, not minding the people outside who looked at you.

“I just graduated!” He beamed a smile and you yelped in joy.

“I’m sorry I can’t be there.” You pouted and they asked where you were. “I’m somewhere in Italy and am currently lost. The band’s having a gift vod for their fans and they took me along.”

“You’re lucky to have a free trip with a bunch of cute boys.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes and Vernon frowned at him. Seungkwan just ignored his boyfriend as it was only a joke.

“I know b—AH!” You got cut off by you shrieking because of a loud thunder. “Fucki—” You muttered as you felt the raindrops starting to fall. “I need to go, it’s raining. I’ll call you later!” You quickly shoved your phone in the pocket of your blazer and began to run to whatever shade you can find.

Italy hates you. The buildings may be beautifully lit just like how you imagined, but where the hell were the canopies?! The pictures showed a great amount of canopies from every building but you couldn’t find anything. Fucking hell. It wasn’t even supposed to rain in Italy!

You were already drenched when you finally found a shade. It was just a small space, but you were still thankful. You were shivering and the rain was still pouring—even getting stronger.

You needed help from Yerin so you decided to call her but the reception was poor as shit. You didn’t know what to do—you were lost in the middle of a country you didn’t know with no friends, no reception. How were you supposed to find your way back to your hotel? Were you just going to stay here and be a beggar for a while until you find your hotel? When will the rain ever stop?!

There was a man wearing a big coat and a hoodie slumped on his head who entered the shade and stood beside you. He wasn’t as drenched as you, but still wet. You were a little startled at his sudden appearance but you were too preoccupied at the thought of hot to go back to the hotel consumed you. You got a little scared as he seemed mysterious but thankfully, your phone rang and it was Yerin.

“We’re in front of you!” She yelled right away and you saw a black car pulling up in front of you. Without hesitations, you quickly ran towards the car.

“God, you’re drenched!” Yerin yelled at you but you just chuckled. “Where have you been?”

“I was trying to find reception.” You shrugged. The car started to drive but you looked back at the shade, the man looked familiar. “Seungcheol.” You muttered under your breath, shaking your head.

✿

“It’s her.” Seungcheol sat down, feeling a little exhausted. “Same name, same face. I’m not shitting, Mingyu.”

His eyes widened, but retreated back to normal, shaking his head. “It can’t be her. There’s at least two of us in the universe with the same exact DNA as us, that must be her doppelgänger.”

Seungcheol could only laugh. “You showed me a picture of her, and that’s her name.”

“You didn’t even get her full name.”

“Even if I did you’d still shit on me about your infinite multiverse.”

Mingyu frowned. He didn’t spend lots of effort studying a little bit about the multiverse when he was in middle school only to be pushed by his friend.

“Come on, man. You stood with her in the rain, it’s her.” Seungcheol looked at him so seriously as if he’s sending him daggers.

“Why is she here? Was she with anybody?”

Seungcheol nodded his head. “With a couple of girls. I asked her why she wasn’t dancing, she said she just got there and is tired.”

“Dammit.” Mingyu whispered underneath his breath and pulled out his phone while Seungcheol was muttering a “what are you doing?” but Mingyu just rolled his eyes and Seungcheol had to repeat his question. “What does it look like, hyung? I’m going to stalk her.”

“Fuckin—are you serious?!” Mingyu hummed. “You haven’t talked to her for almost a year and you’re just going to view her instagram story just like that?”

They were like two petty girls fighting but it makes sense. Mingyu stopped responding to you because you stopped responding, so whenever you would text him first, he would pretend to be busy until you got tired, and he got tired too. Seungcheol was there to witness Mingyu’s both success and emotional downfall over the year, and he cares for Mingyu like a little brother, that’s why he’s like this.

“Put down your phone and go to sleep.” Seungcheol piped down his tone.

“I’ll just view Yerin’s story instead..” Mingyu’s finger hovered to Yerin’s icon, and before the elder could stop him, he was already viewing Yerin’s instagram story. Because of the picture of the airport, and the picture of the bar, he confirmed that it was you, and the feelings that never left came rushing back to him.

✿

The rain didn’t stop until afternoon, but that didn’t stop the band from going out and doing trips. They went to different attractions, tried different food, and then went to find attractions again. You just followed them around, taking photos of them wherever they go.

“I could swear it was him.” You mumbled to Yerin as she just followed you following the boys wherever they go.

“But he’s in France, though?” Yerin pouted at you.

“Yeah.” You sighed. “I just thought it was him because he’s tall.”

“Not every tall guy is Mingyu.” She joked but you knew very well that it was a lecture to you. _Not every guy is Mingyu_.

 _Not every guy is Mingyu_. You muttered under your breath. You stayed silent as you tried to focus on taking the boys’ photographs, but Yerin suddenly cursed and it distracted you.

“What now?” You glared at her.

“Look,” She turned her phone screen to you and you saw the viewers of her instagram story. kmingyu. At first you thought it was just your eyes playing with you, or it was just a troll but you were wrong. It was real, and it was him. You even clicked the profile and you could see it’s him. He hasn’t updated his instagram since a year ago, since you both stopped communicating.

You frowned as you felt jealousy. Petty. You snatched your phone carefully, as you don’t want to be get caught, and you viewed the viewers of your story. There was none of him. You sighed again and decided to let it off. Things aren’t just the same and you really need to move on.

✿

Finally, around night time, they chose to eat. Finally they decided to sit down because you were going to break down any second if it wasn’t for Bomin complaining he’s hungry. But as much as you were tired, you weren’t hungry. You just ate a few slices of bread and drank some water, then left for a while because you wanted to explore cinque terre even more. It was a little town that’s located on a cliff and the lights were so pretty when it’s night time there. There were vines that crawled on terraces, and endless streams of flowers.

It was quiet when you got there, but there was a little part that was loud. There were bands that played and there were people on traditional costumes that danced a traditional dance.

You took photographs of them, and just their candidness alone. You aimed to capture how their culture is fun, colorful, and lively, that’s what you want to show to the people but as you reviewed the pictures, you thought your eye was playing tricks on you again. You squinted your eyes, you even rubbed them just to get a good view, but no.

That’s Mingyu standing in the middle of the crowd, smiling as he watched the dancers. Beside him was Seungcheol, looking as happy as him, too. You couldn’t believe it, you even zoomed in the photo and it was clear that it was him.

Your heart began to pound, and it was as if your whole world stopped. You looked around frantically, searching for him and when you didn’t find him, you walked around, trying to find him. You bumped to people constantly, but you didn’t mind, that was until you bumped into a tall man in a suit. Your camera almost fell to the ground if it wasn’t for the man catching it. When you looked up, it was Mingyu. The Kim Mingyu. The Kim Mingyu that looked at good as ever, and just when he couldn’t get taller, he did.

The two of you didn’t say a word to each other, you just stared at each other’s eyes, like it was some kind of a movie scene where the whole world stopped and the noises were gone. It was just the two of you standing so close to each other.

“It’s you.” You finally huffed, unable to say anything sane.

“Y-Yeah..” He seemed just as startled as you. He couldn’t move a single muscle, just his eyelids that kept on blinking.

“I thought you were in France..” You said in a slow pace, your eyes was still glued to his face.

He nodded slowly. A grin slowly crept on his mouth. “Th-There was a f-fashion week a few nights a-ago..” He was stuttering and he didn’t know why he was stuttering. He didn’t mind, though. He was just happy. What was he so happy for? “What about you?”

“The boys are.. Doing a thing and I’m the photographer. I brought my team but they’re somewhere..” You gestured your hand to everywhere but not detaching your eyes from him. You didn’t notice you were still standing in the middle of the crowd until somebody bumped into you, closing the proximity between you in Mingyu.

Mingyu grunted as the impact was so huge but he held you closer to him, wrapping an arm around you to protect you from the huge crowd. You blushed, and you felt your heart beating like a child. You were going crazy. He was driving you crazy.

Mingyu took you to a much seclude place after the crowd got wild in the plaza. He took you to a little café where you sat outside. You were sitting uncomfortably at your seat, and so was he. Maybe it was because of the sudden reunion, he did not prepare himself and so did you. The good thing was, Mingyu decided to break the silence instead of just looking at you as if he was in front of Anne Hathaway or something.

“Small world.” He said. It reminded you of what you kept thinking of the first time you met him in real life.

You agreed, nodding meekly.

“I thought I was seeing a ghost..” He lightly chuckled and it somehow gave you a familiar feeling.

You playfully rolled your eyes as you were aware that you looked pale because of tiredness.  “Well, thanks.” You said sarcastically and he giggled. God, that giggle.

“Wh-where are you staying?” He asked ever so curiously.

“Just at this hotel in Florence.” You said and looked at your wrist watch, realizing that it’s late. You quickly stood up to which Mingyu found a little bit sudden, feeling a bit left hanging. “Gyu, I need to go.”

Gyu. You still call him Gyu and he was surprised.

He stood up, too, not wanting to let you slip away. “I’ll take you there.”

He was only disappointed when you shook your head. “We have a van and they’re probably waiting for me.” You were so quick to go that you seemed so rude for walking off. You were thankful that he ran after you.

“I’ll get your number. Please?” You stopped when his tone of voice sounded like he was begging. You looked at him, blinking a couple of times before nodding. He pulled out his phone and so you did, exchanging numbers.

He was surprised when his name was still saved on your phone. It even made him surprised that it was saved as Gyu with an uwu. He chuckled and returned your phone to you, and you noticed that he saw it. You laughed and shook your head in embarrassment.

“I’ll go now.” You told him.

He nodded. “I’ll call you.”

✿

He called you. You were already about to sleep when your phone rang, showing Mingyu’s embarrassing name on your phone. You were hesitant to answer as Yerin might wake up and ask who it was. She doesn’t know yet about you reuniting with Mingyu, and you were sure that if she does, she will freak out.

You stood up and quickly went to the terrace. “Hello..” You answered with a quiet voice.

“We’re whispering? Okay.” He whispered, too, and it made you giggle. “Did I wake you up?”

You shook your head although he can see it. “No. But I was about to sleep.”

“Me, too.” He said and sighed afterwards. You noticed that his voice gotten deeper, or maybe you just haven’t heard his voice for a long time. “I was just going to ask if you want to have coffee tomorrow..”

You heart almost leapt out of your chest and for the first time in forever, you were thankful for your ribcage. “I would love to.. But we’re heading to Rome tomorrow.”

But Mingyu didn’t give up. “It’s okay. I’ll just take the train to get to you.” There was a gagging sound and it was Seungcheol who just got out of the shower. Mingyu just laughed and you did, too, but it was because of his laugh.

“We leave at 8 AM.. Let’s just have lunch tomorrow. I’ll hook you up for some free lunch from the company.”

Mingyu laughed again. He wanted to treat you with his own money, not the other way around but he didn’t want to complain since it was your time he was borrowing.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay.” The smile was evident in your voice.

“I missed you.” He said and once again, your world stopped and now, the only thing you can hear was his breathing from the other side and your violent heartbeat.

“I could say the same.”

✿

Although you only slept for 4 hours, you woke up with a huge smile on your face. Yerin found it weird that you were being extra nice, but she couldn’t complain as she’s making the most of it. The boys also noticed your bright aura. You were smiling and laughing along to their lame jokes which was very unusual, especially for Daeyeol.

“Noona, are you okay?” Daeyeol asked.

You nodded fervently at him and patted his head. “Is it wrong to laugh at your jokes?” He shook his head.

“You better make the most of it. This just happens once in a lifetime, Yeol.” Yerin winked at Jangjun who just chuckled and carried on with the boys.

You were a little but jittery although you were excited to see Mingyu in the afternoon. You were undecided of what you were going to wear so you played it safe by wearing a skirt and polo. It wasn’t that you want to impress him, you just want to know if you’re underdressed or overdressed. You won’t know if he’a wearing a suit or not, you didn’t want to ask. He hasn’t even texted you yet (not that you were waiting).

It was a little late past 11 when you arrived in at your hotel in Rome, but it was enough to get you some rest. You kept yourself prepped up just so whenever Mingyu would text you, you’d be prepared.

Mingyu: What’s the name of your hotel?

You smiled when you saw his text, but you got a little anxious, meaning that he’s there in a bit.

You: Sofitel. I’ll drop a pin, hold on.

Mingyu: Don’t worry, I know the place.

You just let the time pass by, lying down in the bed and staring up at the ceiling. It was already 12, the crew and the boys were ready to go, but Mingyu still wasn’t there. You didn’t make a fuss about it, though, as you were sure Mingyu would be there. You texted him that you were leaving the hotel and you’ll just text him where you are as soon as he’s in Rome.

Your first stop was the Spanish steps where the boys had a fun time taking pictures sitting down, or just casually having a good time. Of course, it won’t be complete without Jaeseok asking dumb questions like “why is it called spanish steps when we’re in italy?” and you could swear his bandmates wanted to throw him to the Trevi Fountain.

It was refreshing to be in the Trevi Fountain. Not only did it fascinated you, but it reminded you of Lizzie McGuire. (Yerin kept singing this is where dreams are made of and the boys were puzzled. truly, you were getting old.)

It was in the middle of the shoot when you felt someone tap your shoulders—the same, exact, light tap that Mingyu always does whenever he would approach you.

“How did you know I was here?” You said, giving him a small second to hug him. You kept taking pictures as he stood beside you.

“I saw huge crowd and thought it’s you, and it’s really you.” Mingyu answered. “Am I too late?”

“No, not at all.” You didn’t spare him a glance, as you kept taking photos of the boys, never missing a single shot of them.

Mingyu took your not-sparing-him-a-glance as a sign that you were being passive again. “A-Are you mad?”

“What?!” You whisper shouted, laughing a little bit which gave Mingyu relief. “No, I’m not. I’m just being professional.”

“Understood.” He nodded, grinning.

Yerin noticed who was beside you, and she almost fell to the ground at the sight of Mingyu. It was like seeing Lazarus being resurrected from the dead right in front of her eyes.

“Nice to see you, too, Yerin.” Mingyu gave her a little high five.

“H-How?”

“I bumped into her last night. Small world.” Mingyu was coy, but it was cute.

“Small world.” You butted in, and Mingyu really just wanted to have a conversation with you but you were busy. Although that’s the case, he was willing to wait.

The crew gave each of the boys a coin. It was for them to make a wish. Of course, this was one of the emotional parts of the whole VOD, where they would share their wishes and dreams for the rest of their career. When they were done, the crew decided to do it themselves.

“Do it!” Yerin yelled as she gave you a coin. “And also you.” She gave Mingyu a coin.

“Alright.” You accepted, standing near the fountain with you back facing it. Mingyu copied your stance. “Ready?” You asked Mingyu who nodded. You both closed your eyes and made a wish.

You wished for everything to be alright this time, for everything to be right, for the stars to align for you. It wasn’t that you were not contented with your life, it’s just that there’s still an empty void that you want to fill. For Mingyu to fulfill.

You opened your eyes and saw Mingyu was already done. He was grinning at you and you heart fluttered so wild that it was almost like thousands of butterflies.

After 5 years of knowing you, he still think you’re as beautiful as ever. He wished that you could see right through him, and that he might have the courage to confess, but he’ll never tell you that.

It was finally lunch, and the team didn’t have a place to go to. Mingyu suggested to eat at Pane e Salame, a restaurant famous for their literally long servings of Panini. It also served great tasting pizzas. It was quite pricey, but the company covered for everything (one of the reasons why you love the company).

“You must know Italy a lot.” You sat down and Mingyu sat beside you, across the boys’ table who bothered to look in awe.

Mingyu shook his head. “Not really but this is where Seungcheol-hyung and I ate the last time we had a shoot.” He answered with a big smile but then shifted his weight to face you. He was looking at you apologetically. “I’m sorry if Seungcheol-hyung creeped you out at the bar.”

You frowned. “You knew about that? Were you there? You saw the whole thing?”

Mingyu bit his lip to stop himself from smiling. You were still sensitive just like before. “Sorry. I.. I couldn’t approach you myself.. I was afraid you’d splash your drink on me.”

You giggled as you found him ridiculously cute. “I would never.”

“It’s like I’m watching a drama.” Yerin interjected and you glared at her, she felt small. “Sorry, carry on.”

You and Mingyu carried on talking, catching up on how you two have been. He said he’s been busy, but fashion week has given him and Seungcheol time to explore Italy. He said he never thought he’d see you in another country so to see you in Italy was the biggest surprise he has ever received.

“We’ve been here before for a month. All we did was travel and shoot.” Mingyu said when you asked him why he knows Italy very well. You noticed he kept looking over at the boys’ table, and then he leaned and whispered to you, “They keep staring at me.”

You sighed, shifting your weight to look at the boys who had their jaws dropped for Mingyu.

“Hey.” You snapped your fingers repetitively to gain their attention. When you did, they jerked their heads toward you. “You’re making him uncomfortable. And you’re in the middle of a shoot.” You said softly.

“S-Sorry, noona. It’s just that.. We can’t believe you’re friends with The Kim Mingyu..” Bomin almost choked (and Yerin cracked). “Su-sunbae-nim...”

Mingyu chuckled and you said, “You’ll get to have a picture with him later,” You turned to Mingyu. “right?”

Mingyu grinned. “Of course.” He would always agree with you. After lunch, they huddled to one table and took a picture with Mingyu. The boys were so happy, so curious to know how you two become so close, and couldn’t wait to upload the pictures on their social media.

You went to the Pantheon right after. You know you were supposed to work only for the boys, but you can’t help but turn the camera towards Mingyu who was nonchalant to the situation. Whenever Mingyu would look back at you because you weren’t beside him, you would quickly turn your camera the other way as if you were capturing the view.

Mingyu knew, though, that you were secretly taking pictures of him. I mean, he wasn’t that stupid. But he will admit that he missed you taking pictures of him. It gave him an inkling that somehow, somewhere deep in your heart that there’s a space for him there, you just didn’t know it yet. But he did have a space, he still has a space—a huge space, you just can’t tell him as you were too scared.

Yerin covered for you. She took your camera and let you talk to Mingyu. It was a good thing that you trust your crew so much.

You and Mingyu walked together side by side. Before you met Mingyu in Cinque Terre, the thousands of tourists annoyed you because it was too crowded for you—just the slightest touch annoyed you, but you wondered why you don’t get annoyed even when Mingyu stood close to you. Your arms would always brush together, and you wouldn’t mind. It actually comforted you that he was by your side.

✿

 

Yerin covered for you. She took your camera and let you talk to Mingyu. It was a good thing that you trust your crew so much.

You and Mingyu walked together side by side. Before you met Mingyu in Cinque Terre, the thousands of tourists annoyed you because it was too crowded for you.

✿

“It’s really pretty here, isn’t it?” Mingyu grinned at you and you nodded. “I.. Uh.. I-Is now actually a good time to talk?”

“We’re talking now.” You knew what he meant, really, but you decided to tease him because he looked funny while being awkward.

“Right..” He breathed deep and sighed. You decided to walk on a slower pace so you could walk behind the crew and not get disturbed while conversing. You really do want to sit down and chat, but that would be unfair for the crew, and you’re in the middle of your job. You were thankful that Mingyu was considerate and patient.

“What do you want to talk about?” You asked him.

“Do you want a straight forward answer?” You stopped your tracks to look at Mingyu only to see that he was already looking at you, too, and his gaze pierced through you.

“I.. Of course, duh.” You tried to play it coy by rolling your eyes but you thought you failed miserably as there was still a hint of nervousness in your voice.

“Well..” He shrugged and started to walk with you following suit. “Aside from wanting to know how you are, I’d like to know if you’re seeing someone.”

You squinted your eyes for a second. “Seokmin and I called it off.”

He scoffed. “That was a year ago.”

“Yeah, but we got back together but.. It really didn’t work out.” You blinked a couple of times. “Right now, I’m not.. Are you?” He only shook his head as he wore a playful smile. You frowned a little. “When was the last time you dated someone?”

He evilly laughed. “I don’t know.. Five months ago, I think.”

Ouch. You rubbed your chest a little, pretending like it’s itchy, but it was just to cover up the clenching of your heart. That was so unfair. You didn’t date anyone after Seokmin but he just did. But that was none of your business, anyway, so you just let it be and asked him where she was.

He shrugged. “Probably at the hospital. She’s a doctor. And a lesbian.”

“You dated a lesbian and you didn’t know?!” You cocked a brow.

“I didn’t know!” He defensively answered. “And she was up for it until I saw her making out with her nurse in the pantry when I decided to visit her..” He shivered and it was like unraveling a dark past. “But I didn’t have fun with her. She’s not y—“

He pursed his lips after he cut himself off, and he was silent, looking around.

“What?” You asked him, dumbfounded.

“Nothing.” He beamed as a smile but he was aching to confess. Where the heck did his courage go?!

As you walked further and further the coliseum, the crowd got bigger. The tourists were starting to pile up that the boys had to somehow stop shooting because everyone was getting in the shot. The crew quickly tried to find a much less crowded place and you and Mingyu followed.

But as you were walking, you lost Mingyu. Sure, you can still see his tall figure standing out from the crowd, but you kept calling and he couldn’t hear you. You kept walking and calling him, until he realized you were missing. He stopped, looked around, and saw you waving your hand. He quickly came to you, not minding if he pushed the people away.

“What in heavens did you do?!” He asked frantically, panting after all the pushing he did.

“I’m sorry.” You muttered. You felt jittery at the amount of people, and you were starting to feel uncomfortable.

Mingyu noticed, so he wrapped an arm around you and softly said, “Come on. They’re over there.” And somehow, you’ve never felt safer.

✿

The crew resorted to a gelato place (when nothing goes right, go to a gelato place), since the kids haven’t tried it yet. The gelato in Florence was much more expensive than in Rome, that’s why you only tasted it now. Instead of the company paying for the crew, Mingyu did it with his card. He said it was a sign of gratitude for letting him join you for the day. Of course, the boys drooled over Mingyu (I mean, same).

The gelato place you went in showed how gelato is made through a big window. While in line, you were watching it, taking a video with your personal camera for a little vlog. You were so fascinated by it that you forgot Mingyu existed until he asked what flavor you were getting.

You hummed as you scanned all the flavors laid in front of you. It was so many that you had a hard time choosing. “Nutella, I guess.”

He scoffed. “You didn’t come to Rome for just Nutella.” You rolled your eyes and he chuckled. “You can do better than Nutella.”

“What are you having, then?”

“Panna cotta con caramel e pinoli, and panna al cacao.” He said and you laughed. His pronunciation of the Italian words was better than you expected, but it was still funny. You were proud of him, though. He was learning another language, and you admired him more for that.

“I’ll have the chocolate whiskey, then.”

He frowned. “You sure?”

“Did I stutter?” You crossed your arms and raised a brow.

“Okay, woman.” He chuckled, tilting his head. He couldn’t believe you just ordered something with whiskey but then again, you couldn’t believe yourself either. You were only curious, though.

Eventually, Mingyu ordered half a chocolate whiskey for you, and half a white chocolate with whipped cream on top of it. You though it was for kids, but you couldn’t complain since it was delicious. It made your eyes wide at the first bite, and Mingyu couldn’t help but smile so big when he saw how happy you were with the gelato.

All throughout eating, he asked how Seungkwan and Vernon were. You said they were coming off strong and happy, and that Vernon had just graduated recently. Mingyu felt a little bit homesick at the mention of everyone he knew back in South Korea, and you could see it clearly in his eyes.

“When are you coming back to visit?” You asked him.

He shrugged. “I don’t know, but soon.” He disclosed it with a smile.

“It would be nice to have you there..” You muttered. “I mean.. It’s fun when you’re there..”

Mingyu smiled so warmly at you. He was waiting for you to say that you miss him because it was clear that that was your point, but he really didn’t want to assume.

“You’re implying that you miss me, right?” That was his last resort—to joke. There was no other way to get something out of you but to joke around. He just hoped that it could have a good outcome.

“Well..” You shrugged, looking around at anywhere but at Mingyu who was holding breath as he waited for your answer. “Y-Yeah, I guess..”

“You guess?” He was satisfied with the answer—more than satisfied, to put it simpler, but he wants to hear the exact words from you.

You frowned and it caused him to grin cheekily.

“Don’t worry, I miss you as well.” He said, and your heart performed a summersault. “A lot.” Okay, maybe your heart was experiencing an earthquake because of his remark and his beautiful smile, followed by a chuckle.

Words cannot describe how much you missed him, and still miss him even though he’s literally in front of you. The amount of times you had to go to his cubicle (which is now piled with tons of folders) was a sign that you always miss his presence and company. Yerin would always say that you act like Mingyu passed away when he was just in another continent. But that’s the thing, the similarity is that Mingyu is away from you.

You’re happy—actually, happy is an understatement to describe how you feel now that Mingyu is in front of you. The way his big fangs show up when he grins, and how his eyes glow was something you would trade for the world just so you could see it every day. Italy is beautiful, but Mingyu is much more than that. You wanted to keep him in your pocket and take him back to South Korea yourself.

“If I come back, it will be for good, so don’t worry.” This time, he didn’t say it in a teasing way, he said in a serious way.

“Is that supposed to comfort me?” You raised a brow.

He shrugged. “I hope so. It somehow comforted me.” He sighed deep and looked at you then looked away again. Mingyu pondered for a while. He thought that it’s almost sunset and he hasn’t even did anything productive yet. He traveled all the way from Cinque Terre to Rome to confess, not act like he just wants you to be friends when he really wants you to be more than that.

He opened his mouth to say something, and you saw it, but he quickly withdrew his actions so you didn’t say anything. You were bothered as you kept watching him from the corners of your eyes. He was crinkling his nose, and cringing all to himself. If you didn’t know him personally, you would think that he’s crazy, but he’s Mingyu—the ever so weird Mingyu that you adore, like, and possibly love.

And finally, after debating with himself mentally, he decided to get down to business. “Listen. I’m here to tell you something.”

He was so awkward and it was so cringey, but you still anticipated what he was going to say. You both were in a pause. You observed his actions—how he played with a piece of tissue on the table, how he would roll its corners with his thumb and index fingers—and you concluded that he’s nervous.

“I.. I hope this won’t change anything between us—I mean, I know it will, but I hope you will understand.” He was rambling, and it concerned you. So many things ran through your head, and you couldn’t help but think if he was going to say it. Does he still feel it?

“I still have this feeling I had before.” He couldn’t look at you in the eyes, and that’s a fact. You also couldn’t look at him, that’s another fact. Your hearts are stable, now that’s a lie.

“W-What?” You asked.

“The same feeling I felt when I took you to Anyang.” He scrunched his nose a bit. He was never really good at confessing in the first place, and he feels like he’s taking too much twists and turns that you were starting to feel agitated.

“What I mean is that.. Oh my god. I’m just gonna say it.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I like you.”

Mingyu thought that he was lacking, but it was more than enough for you to understand.

“I like you too.” You said too quickly with a cheeky grin.

He looked at you with a little frown and then chuckled after realizing that you must have misunderstood him. “I mean, I like you how Vernon likes Seungkwan.”

“Vernon loves Seungkwan.”

“Exactly my point.”

You blinked a couple of times to process what Mingyu had said. He just indirectly told you that he loves you, what were you supposed to do? Should you say it back? Would he be okay if you did, too? You’ve been stuck with your feelings for so long. You don’t even know since when you started to feel this way for him, but what’s important was that you’re feeling it right now.

“Thanks.. I.. I do like you, too, like how Seungkwan likes Vernon. You know how his pupils dilate when Vernon smiles? Or basically when he sees Vernon, that’s how I feel about you. Is it too much?”

If you were going to read this, it sounded like you’re chill but the truth is that you rambled—you said it without pause that Mingyu couldn’t grasp it, that’s why he replied a little bit later.

“Th-That’s good to know..” He ran his sweaty palms through the fabric of his jeans. He was really nervous, but it lessened now that he had let everything out and that you told him you felt the same way. His worries lessened and there came a spark of hope with those words you rambled. He wanted to scream out of pure happiness, pick you up, hug you, and spin you around, but he can’t because you both are professionals now.

“B-But Gyu.. Why tell me that when we’re going to be apart again..” You sighed and looked down. You got curious as to why Mingyu didn’t say anything so you looked up at him and saw that he was just smiling at you so warmly.

“I know. But do you trust me?”

You furrowed your brows and nodded. Of course you trust him. You trust him as much as you trust Seungkwan. You have known each other for years, and he’s just going to ask you that?

“Noona, hyung. Let’s go.” Donghyun, one of the memebers, appeared out of the blue. You looked around and everyone was packing up, all ready to go home. You realized that the sun was completely down, and it was the evening. You were quick to follow with Mingyu, who wholeheartedly carried your camera for you.

You were on your way to the van, and Mingyu, though he has confessed his feelings for you, still feel like he hasn’t poured his heart out to you. He still felt like he was running out of time. He followed you the whole day and hasn’t said anything to make the two of you work out.

As you walked, your hands brushed, and there was this electricity that you felt. It’s like that moment when you run on a rubber mat while wearing your sneakers and you touch a person—that or you were just overreacting.

You looked up at Mingyu, and he looked at you as well. He felt it, too, and he laughed when he saw you looked startled. He wasted no time and took your hand to intertwine with his. You bit your lip to stop yourself from squealing, or laughing too hard. It was abrupt, his gesture, but you don’t want to complain since it’s what you wanted. You were thankful that Mingyu was now making a move and not hesitating.

You gripped his hand tighter for some reason, and you giggled when he gasped a little bit.

“Stop that.” He said and you asked why. “I don’t know. That.”

You just laughed. But despite that, you said, “I trust you, to answer your question.”

“I know.” He smirked. “I just want to get it out of you.” He lifted your hand that he was holding and crouched a bit down to kiss it. (it was insulting of him to crouch down. were you really that shorter than him?)

You reached the van. Mingyu helped you and the crew in fixing the equipment. The crew told Mingyu not to help anymore because he has done so much with the food he treated lately, but Mingyu was the type to be insistent at anything. If he wants to do something, he’ll do it with no hesitation. You’d like to think that the crew has fallen in love with Mingyu. He has been nice and polite to them although he knows that they have known him because he used to work at Ms. Yang’s, and that he’s a model for a famous high-end clothing brand. He’s really humble and cares about everyone around him. It was one of the reasons why he had won your heart.

“We’ll still be here tomorrow, you can tag along if you want to come.” You smiled at him.

He pouted, though. “We have to go back to Paris for a fitting.”

You got sad not because he can’t come tomorrow, but because you’re going to fly back to South Korea the day after tomorrow and you can’t see him again. You don’t know the next time you’ll see him. How were you supposed to count down the days until you see him when you both don’t know when you’ll see each other again?

“Sucks.” You muttered.

“I know.” He sighed and took your hands to intertwine with his again. “You’ll see me soon, you don’t have to worry.”

You frowned because you were pretty sure that he’s just trying to comfort and reassure you. You don’t want to buy it, but he hit you with a “you trust me, right?” so you just chose to believe it although it was half of you will to.

“Alright, boys. Say goodbye to him.” You turned to the boys who were both ecstatic and sad to bid farewell to Mingyu, They gave him a bow, before they got into the car.

“I don’t know how much more confusing this can get but..” He breathed deep. “You will definitely see me soon.”

“Okay.” You rolled your eyes playfully.

“And I want to go for a kiss.”

“Okay.” You smiled and closed your eyes the moment you saw him leaning down. He held your chin lightly with his fingers as you anticipated your first kiss with Mingyu. You peeked, opening one eye discreetly, and you can see that his eyes are closed as well, and his face was only inches away from you. He gets more beautiful as his face comes closer.

You closed your eyes again, and that was when you felt his lips not on your lips, but on your forehead!

“Wha—“

He cut you off with his ever-so-loud laugh. Actually, it wasn’t just some laugh, but it was an evil laugh. You don’t know if you were going to be annoyed, but you also can’t help but laugh at his cheekiness.

“What a fucking tease!” You slapped his arms a little bit harder and he groaned so you laughed.

“Alright, love birds, time to chop chop!” Yerin opened the van’s window, ruining your moment with Mingyu.

“I’m going to go.” You told Mingyu. “Take care of yourself.”

“I will.” He smiled and you hopped on the van, sitting next to Yeri, watching Mingyu fade into view.

You remembered how you cried at the airport because he was leaving and you haven't said the words you needed to say, but now, for the first time in years, this was a farewell that was unpainful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H E L L O

It’s been roughly about 5 months since you last saw Mingyu, but roughly only about 8 hours since you last talked to him. It was evident that the two of you were making up for lost time even though it was only through laggy phone calls, and crappy time zones. Through your busy schedules, you both managed to find the time to check up on each other. Most of the time, it was MIngyu who calls, because he’s truly the clingy puppy—the puppy that you love.

 

About 7 months after, Ms. Yang finally tied up with the clothing brand Mingyu works at. You found out that it took them 8 years to close off the deal because there was a huge problem inside the clothing brand, specifically with the heirs of the company. Thankfully it has been resolved and finally, you were tied up with them.

 

Unfortunately, though, it was only the Asian branch that was tied up, and Mingyu is assigned at the European branch (god dammit, he’s Korean, why isn’t he in Asia).

 

The briefing started three days after the announcement, and you were all huddled inside the big conference room with the models and the other staff with high positions in the company. The room was big compared to Whoolim’s conference room that you were used to, and the table was longer with more chairs. It wasn’t filled, though, there was only you and your crew, Seungcheol and a couple other models, and the officials of the company. Truth be told, even though you have years of experience with meeting people who have a high position in a certain company, this one was the most intimidating because they’re one of the top 3 biggest clothing brand in the world.

 

Anyway, highway, as the people start to come, one person surprised you the most. It was Seungcheol. He was wearing a classy black suit with a bowtie as if he’s going to get married. When he immediately spotted you, he pulled a chair just to sit next to you.

 

“What are you doing here?” You asked him, very delighted.

 

He chuckled. “I’m just as surprised as you are, don’t worry. I’m assigned here. It’s my new office.”

 

“Must be tough being a model, huh?” You mumbled.

 

He nodded. “Especially when you’re a senior. You have to take care of the younger ones.” He jokingly hissed and you laughed.

 

The briefing carried on. They talked about the history of the company, and it only got interesting when they talked about the first project. You, along with some models (including Seungcheol) will be sent to Malaysia for the models’ fitting, and a photoshoot for the new catalog. It was your first time getting sent off to a project without your complete crew so you were nervous, but the clothing brand’s branch there was smaller than usual, and there were only a few models. The clothing brand only allowed five from your crew to fly with you.

 

You stayed at the city center, at Ritz Carlton Residences. It was near the Petronas Tower, and Suria KLCC. It was fascinating as the view was beautiful, making you somehow forget your nervousness.

 

In the morning, you quickly head to Suria KLCC to see the clothing brand’s outlet, and for a little meeting to officially start the project. Seungcheol was busier than the other models as he was the senior. He kept rummaging from room to room while the other models just fit the clothes and did their make-up. When he finally collected himself, he went to you to ask how you are.

 

“I’m okay.” You answered with a smile but it faded when you confessed that you were nervous.

 

“That’s fine if you’re nervous, but don’t let it consume you.” He smiled at you. You noticed he has a gummy smile, and it’s really different when he models. “You’re one of the best, you’re hired here for a reason.”

 

“Thanks.” You breathed out.

 

The next seconds were composed of the other photographers getting their assigned models. Seungcheol was assigned to be yours, and you began taking pictures at the little studio. That was it for the so-called test drive.

 

The next photoshoot will be held inside Petronas Tower, at the bride that connects the two towers together. Heights really didn’t go well with you, so you were jittery. What made you even more jittery was that Seungcheol got assigned to another photographer as the said photographer wanted to test if he could jive well with Seungcheol. You have no idea who your model will be, so you just stood there awkwardly, watching as your co-photographers carry on with their models.

 

A few moments later, Seungcheol came back to you, but it wasn’t because he was going to models for you, but it was to inform you that your next model will arrive soon. “Good!” You chirped as you thought you would fail this evaluation.

 

“Who’s the model, by the way? I’m afraid I’m going to have to adjust again..” Seungcheol shrugged. He was loosening his tie and the button so he could breathe properly.

 

“I don’t know, honestly. I just overheard that the last model will be here and she was assigned to you.”

 

You were the only photographer who wasn’t done with the last round of photoshoot, so you were kind of losing motivation to continue. You were trying your best not to get annoyed, but the model was really unprofessional for being late.

 

Later, you were called to go to a room for a briefing with the model. When you arrived there, she was already there and you were less frustrated. She was pretty and she looked like a doll. She was ready for the shoot, you both just had to go through a little bit of briefing to get to know each other. Her name was Jiwoo and she was a little bit younger than you. Timid and shy she was, but when you did the shoot, she was all out and both of you were comfortable with each other. All in all, it went great, the fear of heights were gone, and it was spectacular.

 

**✿**

 

You finally landed at Incheon, and the atmosphere was what you missed. Malaysia was awesome, but there’s really nothing like South Korea’s aura to you. Although you had a lot of photoshoot waiting for you (including golden child’s season’s greetings), you felt relieved that you were back home.

 

You quickly texted Mingyu that you have arrived safely with Seungcheol to which he said was great.

 

While on the carousel waiting for your bags, Seungcheol kept receiving calls and he was already agitated but he felt really obligated to answer the phone calls. You got worried when he said “no, that’s none of my business, go do it yourself” because that was the most angry you have seen him. You wanted him to calm down but he did that himself when he hung up the phone.

 

“You okay?” You asked him.

 

From a frown, he quickly changed it, smiling at you and nodding. “Yeah, just some idiot I can’t stand.”

 

You hummed, and then suddenly out of nowhere, you whined, “Cheol, I miss Mingyu.”

 

He chuckled. “Tell me something I don’t know.” You pouted like a kid. “Why?”

 

“It’s just that.. That leather suitcase looks like his.” You pouted even more. “Reminds me of that time I took him to the airport.”

 

“Don’t you two like.. Talk every day?” He furrowed his brows.

 

“Well, you know it’s different when it’s in person.” You sighed and finally saw your luggage to which Seungcheol helped you with to put on your cart.

 

Seungcheol gave you comforting words although he just rambled on about how he doesn’t know stuff about long distance relationships, but it was nice of him to tell you that Mingyu’s doing well and the last time they saw each, Mingyu kept insisting he takes him with him to which you got sad.

 

Thankfully, fou finally arrived at your apartment thanks to the shuttle that the company provided. There was a big truck in front of your apartment and Mr. Jung, the man in the front desk, said that Jaeyoung moved out while you were in Malaysia and someone moved in.

  
  
You went to elevator and were surprised to see a man carrying five boxes in stacks, it was covering his entire face and you wondered how the hell was he going to see.  
  
  
"Do you need any help?" You asked but didn't any response. Instead, the elevator door just opened and you let him step in first. Curious to see his face, you peeked but didn't get anything as he was wearing his hoodie. That was until a piece of card fell, and it was his ID.  
  
  
"Yoon Jeonghan?" You asked after you crouched down to get it since he really can't do it himself. He hummed something, maybe a thanks, and took it from you. You both went out at the fifth floor and you found out that he's your neighbor.  
  
  
For the last time, you asked him if he needed any help, and finally, he peeked from behind the box to give you a smile. "It's okay," but what surprised you more was he said your name right after.  
  
  
"How did you know my name?" You asked.  
  
  
"Mr. Jung." He answered politely and then proceeded to go inside to take care of his things.  
  
  
You thanked the heavens and all the existing gods out there that you were finally home after a very long, tiring week. You had to go back to work tomorrow again because there's another shoot and you honestly just want to rest for a month long (but you can't because you need money and in order to get money you have to work).

 

  
  
**Mingyu:**  
glad you're home. i'm thanking seungcheol hyung for taking care of you. :)

 **Mingyu** :  
i'm drinking coffee

 **Mingyu:  
** and i miss you a latte

 **Mingyu:**  
!!!!!!!!

  
  
  
You woke up and the last thing you remember was you muttering an i miss you that was supposed to be sent to Mingyu but you ended up falling asleep. You smiled as you remember the cheesy joke he sent you lately then sent the text you were supposed to with an apology.  
  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK"  
  
  
You almost jumped out of your bed as you heard a voice yell through the thin walls. You were pretty sure that it was Jeonghan. You were about to ignore it but it repeat again so, putting on a jacket quickly, you ran outside to see Jeonghan drenched.  
  
  
"Woah, what happened?!" The door of Jeonghan's apartment was open and you can see that it's flooding because the sprinkler broke out. It wasn't anything surprising as it happened a lot of times before, you even remember when Seungkwan experienced that a few years ago so you weren't alarmed, but what alarmed you is the familiar figure that went out from the elevator.  
  
  
"Mingyu, look!" Jeonghan cried at the sight of Mingyu (yes, your Mingyu, i know fucking hell) who was carrying a grocery bag that's been dropped to the floor.  
  
  
Mingyu's jaw dropped, probably at the sight of you or at Jeonghan who was drenched. Whatever the reason was, it didn't matter because Jeonghan's apartment was flooding. Immediately, Mingyu went through the showers of the sprinkler and in just a matter of minutes, he fixed it.  
  
  
"Hyung, what did you do?!" You heard Mingyu softly yell in complete panic.  
  
  
"The fire from the stove was too high! Sorry I don't have Iron Chef hands." Jeonghan answered with a stubborn tone. It really reminded you of the time Seungkwan and Mingyu's sprinkler broke out because of the stove.  
  
  
Jeonghan and Mingyu quickly dismissed what happened and resorted to clean the house to which you helped. There was dead air inside the room and you don't know why. Even Mingyu doesn't know—and most especially Jeonghan.  
  
  
It was a relief that Jeonghan's stuff was still in its boxes covered in plastic so everything was safe, except for some pillows. When everything was done, you sat on a corner with a glass of juice Jeonghan offered you.  
  
  
"That's your girlfriend?" You heard Jeonghan ask Mingyu when they were inside a room.  
  
  
"Y-Yeah.. I.." Mingyu stuttered.  
  
  
"Why didn't you sound surprised or happy? You didn't even greet her and we just got back from Germany—"  
  
  
"—France."  
  
  
"Whatever." You laughed a little at the funny deliverance of the whole conversation.  
  
  
"It just wasn't what I planned on how to see her or surprise her." He mumbled. His voice became louder, a sign that he was near the door.  
  
  
"Well go to her, you idiot." Jeonghan scolded and you heard Mingyu murmur something. Soon then, he was in front of you with a guilty smile on his face. Mingyu went to you, handed put his hand to help you stand up.  
  
  
"Surprise, surprise." You said deadpan and it made Mingyu even more guilty.  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought of a cheesy way to surprise you but Jeonghan hyung had to fuck that up." He rubbed the back of his neck and hissed.  
  
  
You hummed, fixing the worn out collar of his dress shirt. "No problem. I was surprised."  
  
  
Mingyu pouted and lightly whimpered. He lifted his hand to caress your cheek that was rosy in color, and he tucked your hair behind your ear. "It's nice to see you again.."  
  
  
"How long will you be here?" You asked cautiously, prepared to be disappointed.  
  
  
"A month." He shrugged and your face fell. "And eternity." You looked up at him and he winked (your knees got weak, holy jesus). He grinned and his ever so protruding fangs showed and it amused you.  
  
  
"You know, you gotta lessen the teasing." You rolled your eyes but still laughed. "Why are you here?"  
  
  
"Because I'm Seungcheol hyung's plus 2. And Jeonghan hyung." He said with a smile and explained that Seungcheol has to take two members from his team and he chose Jeonghan, his best friend, and Mingyu who is really home sick. You were happy, but you reminded yourself to strangle Seungcheol because he didn't tell you and have to be nonchalant about everything.  
  
  
"That means we're going to work together again."  
  
  
Your heart fluttered and you got excited to go to work despite you feeling listless an hour ago.  
  
  
"I can't wait!" You chirped and hugged him, and he hugged you tighter than you hugged him. You were about to choke, but you didn't mind. Hugging and getting to touch Mingyu is by far the most important thing right now.  
  
  
The following day, you and Mingyu went to work together and as usual, Yerin was surprised that Mingyu is with you once again (will she ever stopped being surprised? nobody knows), and Seungcheol was all smirks at the sight of you two.  
  
  
"Morning, hyung!" Mingyu said as he strutted in the office, greeting Seungcheol and being greeted by the rest of the staff.  
  
  
It was different now than it was before. You usually enjoy work even after Mingyu went to France, but now, the mood seem to lighten up some more and you're sure that you're going to enjoy it even more now that he's there.  
  
  
"Mingyu!" Ms. Yang called out. She was peeking out from her office and just went out for Mingyu.  
  
  
"Ms. Yang! You look good as ever." Mingyu said, hugging Ms. Yang a little lightly since her baby bump is now a baby hump.  
  
  
"Welcome back." Ms. Yang smiled and tiptoed to whisper something to Mingyu's ear that made him giggle.  
  
  
"Alright, copy that, Ms. Yang. Thank you." Mingyu bowed and when he went to you, you asked him what she told him. "She said I'll be up for a photoshoot in," He checked his clock. "5 minutes."  
  
  
"That's like, my schedule." You furrowed your brows and he wiggled his brows suggestively.

  
  
**✿**  


Mingyu was dressed up in a casual black suit with little shining stones scattered on it. It was simple yet elegant, defines who he is, and how he is as a model and as a person. It wasn't a major photoshoot, the photos that will be taken now would just be up for uploading at the clothing brand's new look section.  
  
  
"Ready?" You asked him. He breathed deep and nodded. You tilted your head and examined him quickly, and you asked, "You alright? You seem nervous."  
  
  
"Jet lag." He shrugged and you chuckled. "Ready whenever you are, love." And the pet name made your heart flutter but you still managed to continue the shoot with Mingyu posing candidly and casually. Sometimes, you would talk to him to make him let loose some more and he would gladly reply. Some of your conversations were funny, and it resulted him to be laughing at his pictures. He's really such a beautiful man.  
  
  
Later, in the middle of shooting, he kept patting his chest and it got you worried. You felt jittery and you had to stop for a while to ask him what's happening.  
  
  
"Nothing, carry on." He laughed a little and you asked him if he's sure. "Of course." And so you did take pictures of him, still, and you noticed that by each frame, he was pulling something out of the pockets of his suit, from where he kept on patting and he got down on one knee. You kept shooting because it took you long enough to realize that he was holding out a ring in front of you.  
  
  
You almost dropped your camera as what he was doing hit you.  
  
  
"Do the honors of being my partner forever?" He asked and everyone in the crowded room cheered and cooed.  
  
  
You wanted to answer yes right away, even less than a millisecond right after he asked, but you were too startled at what just happened. The happiness you're feeling was great because it's like the stars are aligning. Mingyu is with you, and wants to be with you until you're both old and grown. You can't believe it, no way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were like 2 comments a few nights ago and thanks for the wonderful comments!! i didn't really forget about this fic, it was in my notes for a long time and i just can't decide if it needed an ending like this or the sixth chapter was enough but here you go!
> 
> i wrote an ending with Mingyu's full proposal and all the cheesiness, but i think it would just bore you guys. anyway, here you go, the last chapter of this cutesy mingyu fic. check out my [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12941346?view_full_work=true) if you like !! it's a chatlog style with all the ships.
> 
> aaaah i have so much to say. i really love writing this mingyu fic. let me know if you want to have a junhui and seokmin one (with another diff story) because they're the Hello trio subunit that we all need!! <3
> 
> love u guys


End file.
